Dove vrs Human
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Sasuke is that last of his kind in the demon society and has finally escaped Orichimaru, only to be found in the hands of a beautiful blond. SasuNaru and more. Yaoi warning.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The wet sound of feet running across the abandon, wet, dirt road was silent in the air. He was running for his life and had been running two days straight without rest. His feet were sore and bloody from running barefoot through mud and dirt, thorns stuck in the bottom side of his feet. It was raining hard and his pants, the only thing he was wearing, was soaked as water dripped down his almost white torso. His lips were blue from the cold, but he would not stop running at any cost.

His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest if he didn't take a break soon and almost obeyed his body. His eyes drooped every so often, tired from not having enough sleep in the past two days. But he kept on, wanting to reach the edge of the Village of the Sand by tomorrow morning. He wanted to escape him, he wanted to escape the man who killed his family and brought him and his brother into slavery.

He was at a slave auction, he and his brother tied to poles along with other slaves while lords and higher uppers looked and bet over him and his brother. They knew they were to separate, even if they did escape. And he knew that this was going to be the day that they would be separated. A man with blond hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile had won the bet and made his way to him carefully as not to scare the slave. He was gonna untie him and bring the boy to his carriage. But he made the mistake of thinking the boy wouldn't run away once he untied him.

The slave fled hurriedly once he was untied from the pole and widen out his wings to fly off to safety. He was about to fly off when a man from behind swung out his sword and chopped off the slave's right white wing. Screaming in pain, the slave beat the man off him and ran with all his might away from the trading post. People moved out of his way as he ran out of the city, bleeding terribly. But he did not stop; he had such an adrenalin rush that would him running for several days.

Demons like him were grateful for that. Yes, he was a demon. A dove demon and the last of his kind. His brother was a raven, but that wasn't anything new. There were a lot of raven demons out there. He however was the last dove demon on the face of the earth. Dove demons were so rare that they were almost instinct. Part of that was because of greedy men that wanted them as their sex toy. Dove demons were so beautiful and pure that it was difficult not to become to become a slave.

The reason why he became a slave was because his clan was murdered by one man he swore he would kill. He and his brother were left alive for reasons unknown to them, but they both swore to their dead clan that they would kill the man who did this. But they were taken from their lands and brought into slavery. That was ten years ago at the age of eight for him and twelve for his brother. It was a wonder on how they stayed together for so long. But now they were separated.

And now here he is, running through the rain several days later, hoping to reach the edge of the Village of the Sand by dusk tomorrow. Fatigue finally racked his body as he kept running, muscles cramped as he ignored their plea for rest, and his feet were too sore to keep on. And finally, no matter how hard he tried to keep up, he fell, breathing harshly into the cool, wet ground. He tried getting up, but his arms fell underneath him. He tried to stand, but his legs ignored him. He tried to stay awake, but his brain wouldn't listen and shut off as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, sunshine was shining in his face and he was laying down on something soft and warm. A gentle hand was brushing against his feet, pulling out rocks and cleaning his feet softly as to not wake the slave. A cool gel was suddenly lathered onto his hot and feverish feet, making him sigh in relief as the pain and heat faded from his feet. The hands stopped from the sigh and moved away from his feet for a few seconds before they were back on again, wrapping soft cloths around his feet.

The dove was too tired to move or even open his eyes to see who was helping him. He didn't even protest when he was rolled onto his stomach and his back was inspected. His right wing was nothing but a stub. The person inspecting it clipped and smoothed the stub, cleaning off the blood on his back and sides. He soon felt hands messaging his aching muscles on his back, pressing and soothing out the kinks in them. The hands soon moved down to his lower back, almost touching the dove's ass. But the person completely maneuvered around it and went onto his sore legs. His feet were left alone to heal properly.

Next were his arms and hands, then to his neck. Whoever those hands belonged to was now the dove's best friend. He moaned softly as the hands went into his hair, massaging his scalp. The hands stopped before continuing on only harder than before. Soft moans and groans were forced out of the dove as chuckle came from the figure messaging him. To the slave, it was an angelic sound to his ears. Before he knew it, he dozed off again.

* * *

The next time the dove woke up; he was more alert and not as sore as he was before. It was sunny out again so he could see around him perfectly. He shat up with the help of his elbows supporting him and took a quick glance around the room he was staying at. He certainly wasn't at a peasant's house that's for sure. The walls and floors were marble, the pillars that gave support to the ceiling were made out of some kind of stone the dove couldn't put his finger on. A lush couch sat on the other side of the wall with several pillows and blankets. A desk made out of fine wood sat next to the lush bed he was lying in and a fine chair pushed under it.

The bed he was sleeping in was welded into a smooth frame, cleverly made. The mattress was soft and warm, stuffed with soft fur and downy feathers as were the pillows. The blankets were made out silk and dyed a rather particular orange. On the other side of the wall from the bed was an arched doorway that led out into the balcony.

The dove sat more until he was sitting up straight, a little slumped forward. The blankets fell away from his chest, gathering around his naked waist. Now that he thought of it, he was completely naked in a stranger's bed. The dove squeaked and wrapped the blankets around himself, getting them tangled into his wings. Wings?! The other grew back already?! How long must have he been asleep?

A giggle to his side brought him from his thoughts and he looked towards the doorway that lead out of the room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; a small blond with blue eyes, tan skin, and a gentle smile was standing in the doorway to the room, a small smile graced his lips. The blond had three scars on each side of his face, making him look like a fox. The blond walked in gracefully, his robe flowing underneath him as he sat down next to the raven, having pulled out the chair from under the desk. The robe he was wearing was made out of silk and dyed orange like the blankets with the nine-tailed fox demon sewn onto the back.

"I'm so glad you're awake. You've been asleep for a week since the last time you've been awake. I was starting to get worried," the young blond said with a smile. Even his voice sound angelic "I knew you were awake when I messaged you muscles a few hours after my father found you."

The dove blushed and moved a strand of raven, black hair from his face. "W-where am I?"

"You're at my father's house in the Village of the Leaf," the blond replied. The dove let out a sigh of relief and calmed down. Good he reached where he was trying to go. "I understand why you ran away after my father untied you, but I don't understand why you ran for so long to get you into this shape."

Ah, so the man that untied him was this boy's father. It made since they looked so alike. The dove unraveled his wings from the blankets and let them fall back around his waist. "I was trying to get away from there as far and fast as possible. What's your name anyways?"

"Naruto Uzimaki. And yours?"

"Sasuke… Uchiha."

The boy's eyes widen at the name and the smile faded from his face. "Uchiha? I'm sorry if I brought any unwanted memories." The blond, Naruto, looked away guiltily. Sasuke gently grabbed the kitsun's chin and made him look up into his coal colored eyes.

"You didn't know. But thank you for you concern. Um…"

"Yes?" The blond tilted his head to the side cutely and gave him a questioning look.

"Why am I here?"

"My father bought you silly. But he bought you for my birthday gift this year. I told him we didn't need anymore slaves. But he says he feels so sorry for them, he can't himself and buy them to give them some kind of safety." The smile was back on the blond's face.

"So you don't mistreat your slaves?"

Naruto shook his head and scowled. "Of course not; we don't call them slaves either. We think of them as family and guardians of our house. We feed them, clothe them, and give them shelter. Treat them like they were part of the family." And just like that, the smile was back.

Sasuke frowned, rethinking his plan to escape. They seemed like nice people and were willing to give him some space. Naruto saw the look of thought and knew instantly what the dove was thinking. "You can runaway if you want, but I can guarantee that where ever you go, you won't be safe. But if you stay here, I promise to treat you well like any other human."

The black haired teen thought it over for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh. "I think I'll stay here for a while." The kitsun squealed in joy and jumped up from his seat to hug Sasuke. Obviously surprised from the hug, Sasuke kept his arms lack, not used to the affection given to him.

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up in the bathhouse," Naruto said happily as he brought out a folded up yukata from his own yukata. It was dyed a navy blue, but was not made out of silk. Instead, it was made from cotton and was very comfortable. On the back had the dove warrior that has been mentioned in history books sewn in the back. "I had some of the women make this for you and I had Akio sewn in the back because you remind me so much of him from what I read in the books."

"Do I?" Sasuke smirked at the blond's words and leaned forward. "How so?"

Naruto blushed and farther back in his chair. "Uh, well, you're both dove demons and you fight for the right cause… and um…"

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. "Stop before you hurt yourself dobe."

Naruto snapped his head back to the dove and glared deadly. "Shut up teme! Now put this on so we can go to the bath house!" The kitsun shoved the yukata into Sasuke's arms and quickly made his way out of the room.

Sasuke smirked and stood shakily from the bed, the blankets falling off of him and unto the bed, putting on the robe and taking the red tie to tie it around his waist to keep the yukata closed. He felt weak as he walked to the door from not having been up in a while and slowly made his way to the door. Naruto greeted him with a smile before frowning when he saw how weak the dove really was. Grabbing one of the raven haired teen's arms, Naruto helped Sasuke make his way to the bath house.

"What do you mean 'we will go to the bath house'?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, mentally cursing himself when the blond almost dropped him. "Are we going to take a bath together?"

"No! I'm just showing you the way to one of the bathhouses before going to mine!" Naruto snapped, glaring at the smirking teen. "Why are you so snarky?"

"Snarky? Why, it's one of my natural talents." Sasuke chuckled, the rumble of it echoing from his body to Naruto's, making the blond gasp mentally. For some reason it felt right to hear the dove laugh or chuckle because of him. "How many bathhouses do you have anyway?"

"Hmm, about ten. But we have to share for how many servants we have. Five of them are for the woman and the other five are for the men," Naruto replied with a smile, glad that a regular conversation was finally beginning. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Seventeen. You?"

"Ha, I'm two years older than you!" The kitsun giggled at this before laughing triumphantly. But Sasuke had a remark of his own.

"Really? I though you were thirteen. Or maybe even younger. I don't know why I would have thought that. My mistake."

Naruto growled and dropped the raven at one of the empty bath houses, going to the next one. Sasuke grinned at being able to get the blond all flustered before going into the bathhouse to bath himself. There was one thing that might be the reason why he was going to say, it must be the small blond with his flustered face.

* * *

**Review! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: omg, thanks for the reviews so far, you guys are great (blush). And no Sasuke won't be the uke, but I do tend to make him bottom sometime in the story, if that's what you want? I'll be happy to comply :3. And this is my thirtieth story in less than two years!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Three years later**

Naruto sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the garden, swinging his feet in the cold water. He was bored and his servant was away for the day with his father, hunting for tonight's dinner. Sasuke had gotten better with trusting humans and was always at Naruto's side or near the blond. He never let the blond out of his sight even for a few seconds. He was always around Naruto unless he was away hunting with Minato, Naruto's father. Today they were hoping to catch a few rabbits for dinner.

"Naruto? You alright?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the young horse demon, who was looking at him with a worried glance. Her name was Hinata. She had the torso of a human, but legs of a horse. Not body of a horse, legs of a horse. This didn't mare her beautiful image whatsoever. She had long black hair, pale skin, lavender eyes, and wore a beautiful purple yukata. It was cotton like Sasuke's, but was beautiful and comfortable.

"Yeah Hinata, just missing Sasuke is all. I get lonely when he's not around," the blond replied with a sigh of sadness. Hinata giggled and walked up behind Naruto, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's because you spend so much time with him." The horse smiles down at him before walking away when a cry for help in the garden caught her ears. "Aw man, I hope Kiba hasn't done anything stupid again. See you around Naruto." She waved over her shoulder as she walked away, heading towards where the cry for help came from.

Naruto giggles and goes back to swinging his legs over the fountain's edge. Sasuke should be back soon anyways. They left early that morning and it was around noon now, so they should be heading back home by now. The blond looked up in the sky to catch any kind of glimpse of Sasuke with Minato, but found none. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky for that matter. Which was strange in Naruto's offence; there was always a cloud or two in the sky on sunny days. But this was just strange.

"Naruto! Go get some medicine and help Sasuke bring this wounded inside!" Hinata's voice rang through the garden in horror. "Minato's is hurt too! Please hurry!" Naruto nodded to himself and ran inside his large home, grabbing his bag of herbs and medicines for his father and the stranger before running back out to the gate a couple hundred yards from the mansion. Hinata immediately took them from him and took out a scalpel to cut open Minato's wound before sucking out the blood that was full of poison.

The stranger was unconscious with an arrow right through his right shoulder, missing the lung by a few centimeters. The stranger was strange indeed. He had black hair like Sasuke's, but was much short and was paler than the dove. He too was a demon though; a mink demon. You could tell by the white ears, tipped with black, and tail, tipped with black also. What he wore was mysterious and different, but not uncommon. He wore a shirt that showed off his belly button with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. His pants looked like they used to be long, but were torn into shorts. Scares and freshly new scrapes showed all over him, like he had fought in some kind of battle.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, kneeling down next to his father. Hinata dressed the wound and stood back from the two blonds, giving them their space. "Hinata, help me bring in the stranger. Sasuke, help my father inside. Now tell me what happened."

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself as he helped Minato up unto his feet, supporting the man on his wounded side. "This man was ambushed and took out most of the men himself, before he was shot in the shoulder. We came in just in time to save him and fight off the rest of the men." He said it simply, knowing that Naruto wouldn't understand or pay attention if he hadn't. "We took him here so we could help him heal and ask him a few questions."

Naruto said nothing more, but nodded as he and Hinata continued to carry the wounded man to the mansion. Naruto carried the man by the torso while the horse carried him by the feet. The blond was careful not to bustle the man or put him any worse condition than he already was. Sasuke was a little worried on how the kitsun was carrying the mink, but kept his mouth closed when the blond hadn't hurt the man… yet.

Inside, Naruto and Hinata lay the man down on one of the three hospital beds in the clinic room of the mansion, Minato placed on another bed. It was fairly small, but was fine for now for Hinata and one other healer to work on the mink. Speaking of the other healer, here she comes running in at top speed. Her short pink hair flying behind her, green eyes held worry, and red yukata flowing around her feet as she ran. She looked over the wounded man with Hinata before ordering the horse to hold the man while she pulled the arrow out. The horse nodded and did so as the pinkette tied her hair back with the head band around her head.

"Hold him down with all you strength Hinata, this will hurt," the pinkette said as she wrapped her hand around the arrow and the other around the wound as if to hold the skin down when the arrow would come out.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Sakura-chan." Naruto to help hold the man down, but was stopped by Sasuke, who only shook his head. The blond hissed and held himself back, listening to the dove. Sakura changed her position, blocking the dove's and kitsun's view of the man's chest, but still could see his face and legs fine. "I'm ready Sakura-chan."

The pinkette nodded and pulled the arrow out in one pull. If the man didn't know he was unconscious, he does now. The mink woke up screaming, eyes snapping open when the arrow was pulled free. He tried sitting up, but Hinata held him down, whispering a healing spell into the man, healing the scrapes and wounds. The mink had calmed down by then, but was breathing rather harshly and eyes wide open. His eyes were as black as Sasuke's, surprising the kitsun. The mink glanced around the room of what he was able to see quickly and seemed to pale visibly more than he already was.

"W-where am I?"

"You're at the home of the Uzimaki's residence. Welcome," Minato said with a pained voice, but goofy smile still spread on his face. "We found you unconscious, surrounded by a group of men. Care to explain what happened?" The blond sat up against the headboard of his bed to get a clearer view of the man.

"We should wait until the man is more clear minded and healed. He's too terrified at the moment," Sasuke stated bluntly, laying a hand over the mink's eyes and casting a sleep spell. The man was out like a light in seconds. "He had this with him," he held up a bag with draw-strings, "and was tempted to look through it, but I don't think that would be a wise idea."

"Good idea Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a blush, giggling. Hinata rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, feeling pity for the dove as did Naruto and Minato. "Anyways, Minato, your leg is still wounded and needs to be treated quickly." She quickly made her way to her master and took off the roughly done bandage on the man's leg.

"It's alright Sakura; Hinata sucked the poison out of me already. All you need to do is do a healing spell," Minato replied with a grin. He sighed in relief when the pinkette nodded and healed the wound, the pain slowly going away from his leg. "Ah, that's more like it. Naruto?"

"Yes dad?" Naruto perked up from his spot beside Sasuke, who had walked back to the blond after he had cast the spell over the mink, and gave his father his full attention. Minato grinned wider and motioned for his son to move closer to his side. Naruto did so without hesitation.

"Naruto, I don't think it's safe for you to go out on your own anymore," the older blond stated bluntly with a sudden frown. "These kind of attacks have been going on more than once and not only to demons, but to humans too. It seems like the lords and higher uppers are wanting more than just demons, they also want their own kind."

The kitsun's eyes widen at this. "Why would someone want their own kind? Are they not satisfied?! Or is it something else?!" Naruto was furious and flushed with anger and Sakura took a couple steps back from the blond with a gasp. Sasuke laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, it working like a charm.

Minato continued. "It's as you say, but it is also something else. I think it's because the demon society of the world is running low. But I'm not sure, it's only a rumor." The older blond shook his head in confusion, letting out a deep sigh. "At least I hope it's a rumor. Anyhow, Sasuke!"

The dove straightened to attention, ready for what his master might say. "Yes Minato-sama?"

"You are now Naruto's personal guard and are to stay with him at all times. Even while he's sleeping and bathing. Don't give the enemy a chance to be able to steal my son away from me."

"What?!" Naruto yelled out after his father said this. "Why would anyone want me?"

"You're the governor's son and are quite cute to make anyone want to steal you. They could use as ransom or just use you as a sex toy," Sasuke answered the blond's question calmly, but raging on the inside at the thought of anyone stealing him. "I will stay by his side as you wish Minato-sama." He bowed at the waist before straightening back up.

"Thank you Sasuke," Minato sighed in relief, relaxing against his pillows that were propped up against the headboard. "Now you two can go, I'll have Sakura come for you when the man wakes up. He'll be asleep for a while, so you might as well scoot."

"Hai," the boys said in usion, leaving the small clinic room.

Minato sighed heavily as he watched the boys leave, glancing to the side where Sakura stood next to the mink. Her face was red with jealousy and anger at Naruto getting to have Sasuke as a body guard. The blond chuckled at this and waved it off when Sakura asked him what was so funny.

"Nothing, just watch over the man," was all he said before going quiet, hopping to catch some rest before the man awoke.

* * *

"Dude, is everything alright?" Asked a hyper dog demon named Kiba. He had brown hair, navy blue eyes like a dog's, and red triangles under each of them. His skin was rather tan from being out in the sun all day and clearly liked to show it off by not wearing a shirt, just some raggedy old pants that he always wore. He was Naruto's first servant and best friend. "'Cause Sasuke suddenly showed up with a wounded Minato and some stranger in terrible shape."

"Yes Kiba, everything is alright for now," Naruto replied with a tired sigh. "The man is sleeping for now and won't be awake for a while." Kiba let out a breath of relief and sat down next to the blond who was sitting underneath a tall willow in the garden. Sasuke was standing close by, keeping a close eye on the blond. "I never thought that something like this could happen."

"Like what could happen?"

"It's nothing, forget it." Naruto stood from his spot and quickly jumped into the tree to climb over the large stone wall surrounding his home. Sasuke was after him in a second, spreading out his wings and flying over the wall to stand by the blond. The kitsun said nothing, but looked down at the ground in defeat. He couldn't stop the tears from slowly slipping down his cheeks, not even in front of Sasuke. "A lot sure has happened today, huh Sasuke?" He turned to face the dove with a sad smile, not looking the younger man in the face.

"Yes, a lot sure has happened. But that's nothing to get so overwhelmed over," Sasuke mumbled as pulled the blond into his arms, wrapping his muscle arms around the small frame. "I will always protect you." He was suddenly shoved away and the blond quickly ran from the dove angrily. "Naruto!"

Sasuke quickly ran after him, wanting to use his wings, but the forest was too dense to do so. Naruto was still in his sight and was getting closer before the blond suddenly changed his direction sharply and the dove lost sight of him completely. He stopped to listen to any kind of rustle, but he heard none. He had taught the blond well, a little too well for his own good. This is bad, the dove thought as he searched for the blond, but not finding him. A rustle of leaves and rocks were picked from his excellent hearing and he immediately ran towards the sound quickly. The sound had become louder as he got closer to a clearing and he could hear the distant cry of a person crying for help.

_Naruto!_ Sasuke picked up his speed and burst through the bushes into the clearing. He gasped at the sight before him and flushed angrily, his eyes became a certain red color with black dots with tails swirling around the red pool of his eye. Four men were holding Naruto down while the fifth had opened the blond's yukata and started to grope the kitsun's body. He pulled out his sword that was tied around his waist and ran towards the four men furiously.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man groping the blond asked, pulling away from the terrified kitsun. Sasuke didn't answer, only slashing the man's throat out of anger. The four other men backed off from Naruto and ran to get away from the dove demon and save their lives. But Sasuke wouldn't let them and killed each one of them quickly so he could save his blond before anything else happened.

Naruto watched with wide eyes and a look of horror on his face as each man was slain. He gasped when the dove looked at him with those red eyes and crawled away from on his back when Sasuke came closer. The sword was sheathed, but the eyes were still there. Those weren't Sasuke's eyes at all, not what Naruto had scene yet at least. He was terrified of what the demon might do to him and kept backing away until he bumped into the base of a tree. He shook with fear when the dove knelt down in front of him and closed his eyes.

He was expecting pain and blood, but what he didn't expect was to be wrapped up in those muscle arms again. "Why did you run away like that?" Sasuke asked sternly, face holding so much pain and morose. "You can't be by yourself anymore. Why?"

Naruto gulped and teared up once again, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders since the dove's arms were wrapped around his middle. "I was scared when you said that you'll protect me. Who's gonna protect you?! That's what's scares me and it makes me angry!" His clutch tightened around the dove and cried into Sasuke's shoulder, the dove breaking down in the inside.

"You can watch over me while I watch over you," Sasuke reasoned with the kitsun, also tightening his grip. Naruto calmed down and nodded.

"Can you take me home?"

"Yes." Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders and one underneath the blond's legs. He spread his wings and flew into the sky with the kitsun in his arms and flew them both to Naruto's balcony. The blond was set down and helped to his bed. Sasuke sat down beside the blond's bed, pulling out the chair underneath the desk.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

Sasuke gave a small smile and nodded. "Hai." Naruto grinned tiredly before falling asleep, his hand clutching the dove's tightly. "I'll never leave you Naruto, never."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: dudes and dudettes, thanks for all the reviews. (**_**cough, hack, wheeze)**_** sorry, I has a cold. A summer cold at that! Well, it's not technically summer yet. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke smirked at the sleeping blond, eyes drooping from the lack of sleep last night. He had stayed awake to keep a close eye on Naruto. The kitsun was snoring cutely, not the annoying loud snoring, but like how a kitten would snore while sleeping. This just made the dove think of the blond as a fox even more. Sasuke brushed a strand of gold hair away from Naruto's sleeping face. The tan face scrunched up in his sleep and mumbled something under his breath. The dove smiled softly and closed his eyes, resting his head on his hands, which were propped up on the bed.

Last night was horrible. The accident with Minato, Naruto running away from him, and having his master almost rapped. The poor kitsun must be terrified from all what happened yesterday. It was good though that Naruto was sleeping it off. It was late in the morning-almost noon-and the blond was still asleep. Naruto would have to wake up soon to be able to eat and bathe though and Sasuke did not want to wake the kitsun from his peaceful sleep.

A knock on the heavy door alerted Sasuke and stood from the chair when the door opened, revealing Sakura. Jealousy was clear in her eyes as she glanced from Sasuke to the sleep form on the bed, but she forced a smile on her face as she walked forward to the dove. She bowed slightly when she reached him.

"The man is awake and is ready for questioning. Minato has tried to get answers from him, but he's not talking," Sakura said as she stood straight once again. "He wishes to speak to you… alone."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be down in a few minutes." He closed his mouth after he spoke, meaning the conversation was over. Sakura nodded back and left the room, the smile falling from her face and stern frown replaced it. Sasuke was oblivious to it and kneeled down beside the kitsun on his bed, shaking him awake. "Naruto, wake up. I have to leave pretty soon to question the wounded man downstairs."

Naruto groaned and wiggled in his sleep as the dove kept gently shaking him. He finally stirred awake and blue eyes blinked open to be greeted with coal black eyes. He gasped softly before calming down when he saw that it was just Sasuke. After what happened yesterday, he was still a little scared of the dove. But he put on a happy smile when he saw that the dove hadn't left him, not once.

"You alright from yesterday?" Sasuke asked, cupping the right side of Naruto's face. Sasuke always did this to comfort the blond, but why was it more intimate and embarrassing this time then any other time? "I have to leave here soon."

Naruto sat up from his bed and looked at his servant with a terrified look. "Where?! You said you wouldn't leave me!" He pounced onto the dove and wrapped his arms around his servant, clutching him for dear life. Sasuke was surprised, but soon smiled gently down at the terrified blond, unlatching him from his waist.

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm only going down stairs to question the wounded man. Your father's still there, so you're gonna be visiting with him while I'll talk to the new man. Ok?" Sasuke reassured the kitsun, hands on either side of the blond's shoulders. "I promised didn't I? That I would never leave your side?" Naruto nodded sheepishly, glancing down at his legs that were now hung over the side of the bed. "Now let's get you dressed properly and ready to go."

"Ok." Naruto watched as Sasuke turned around as to not watch the kitsun while he dressed, but not wanting to leave the room also. Naruto took off his yukata that he had worn yesterday and brought out a new one from his longwise closet. He glanced back to see Sasuke still turned around, blushing as he did so. Hurriedly, he put on a new yukata-this one being a fiery red-and another pair of sandals. "You can turn around now."

The dove swung around and gave the blond a quick smile before motioning Naruto the door, opening it for him. Naruto thanked him with an embarrassed smile and made his way to the clinic room down the stairs and to the left. And sure enough, the mink was awake, giving a fake smile to Minato, who was yelling at the man to talk. Upon arriving, the mink dropped the fake smile and glanced at the dove with a serious look. Sasuke glared black lightly and asked everyone to leave the room for the moment.

Minato was against leaving, but left, with the help of Naruto, after the dove gave a meaningful look of death if he didn't. Sakura left just before the older man in a hurry, not wanting to be one of the victims of the evil glare. With everyone gone, Sasuke took a chair and slid it across the floor next to the victim's bed. They looked at each for a few moments, waiting for the other to speak. Sasuke was to be the one to break it.

"What's you name?" The dove asked bluntly.

The wounded man ignored the blunt question and answered, "Sai."

"Sai? Well Sai, what did you do to make those men attack you like that? You were lucky we came in time to save your ass when we did. I think it would be best if you explained why as a reward for us saving you." Sasuke sat back in his chair-watchful of his wings, not wanting them to get squished-, hands folded in his lap.

"I'm a runaway. I was fleeing the Village of Rain to go to Konoha. But I only got as far as the Village of the Leaf (**I know Konoha and the Village of the Leaf is the same thing, but I'm making them two separate things) **before some men finally caught up to me and attacked me," Sai explained, leaving some parts out that Sasuke knew he was doing on purpose.

"What are you running away from?"

The mink shut his mouth, looking down at the white blankets covering his lap. He was hesitant, but answered anyways. "From my slavery of a concubine. I couldn't it anymore! Those cold snake-like hands all over my body give me the chills every time." Sai shivered in disgust and brought his knees close to his chest. "I was one of Orochimaru's prized possessions. He was always rough with me and the others."

"Wait, wait, wait, what did you just say?" Sasuke leaned closer to the mink with furrowed eyebrows.

Sai lifted an eyebrow, leaning away from the dove. "He was always rough with me and the others?"

"No, before that."

"I was one of Orochimaru's prized possessions?"

"You knew Orochimaru?"

Sai had no idea where this was going, but answered anyway; not wanting the dove to snap at him anytime soon. "Uh… yeah, you too?"

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and leaned back into his chair. "Yeah… I too was a possession of his. I thought I killed," the raven haired man hissed the last part under his breath, but Sai caught it. The mink blinked several times before giving the non-intelligent,

"What?"

The servant sighed and slumped his shoulders forward. "I thought I killed Orochimaru. I was supposed to be beheaded, but for some reason it was stopped. Now I know why. But why was I given away to another owner?" Sasuke made a soft fist with his right hand and placed underneath his mouth as if in thought. "Orochimaru would never give me away if he was still alive."

"Wait, are you Sasuke Uchiha?" Sai asked, interrupting the dove's thought process. Sasuke nodded and the mink went wide eyed. "You're the guy Orochimaru keeps talking about and calls me while taking me."

"He calls you by name while taking you? Gross."

"Yes, well… how'd you get into a home like this?"

Sasuke shrugged and dropped his hand onto his lap. "I was bought, like any other demon would. I guess I got lucky this time. Anyways, tell me what Konoha has that you want."

"… Freedom. Their Hokage, Tsunade-sama, doesn't allow slavery in her village and most demons go there for refuge. That's why I'm going there too. But I was attacked by that bastard's men before I could even reach the end of the Village of the Leaf." Sai sighed in his own disappointment, looking down at his lap. "Well, I'm lucky to be here, so I'm grateful."

"So why did you want to only talk to me?"

"Because you're a demon like me; I didn't trust any of the humans or that nurse."

"But why trust me?"

"Because of your attitude towards the master. You weren't afraid to glare at him the way you did. Aren't you afraid to be whipped or something?" The mink tilted his head to the side, a fearful look in his eyes.

"No, I have no reason to be. Minato's too nice and treats his demon slaves well. Are you scared of all humans?"

"Of course! I've know slavery all my life and learned not to trust humans no matter how nice they treat me. You can never trust them to be kind to you all the time. I learned that the hard and got raped myself." He suddenly looked up into Sasuke's eyes with an intent gaze, anger beneath them. "Do you trust the blond boy enough that he will never hurt you?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes. His name is not boy, it's Naruto. He's too terrified to be away from my side at the moment anyways. I shouldn't have been away from his side too long. I must return to him quickly before he bursts something." Sasuke got up from his chair and walked towards the door, not liking how the conversation was turning. Sai only gave a side glance, narrowing slightly.

"You shouldn't trust him even though he's cute and sweet; he will one day turn his back on you when you least expect it."

Sasuke turned towards the mink abruptly, an angry glare promising death if he said another word about Naruto like that. "He won't and I know he won't. I love him enough that he won't and if he does, I'll bash him in the head until he takes it back." The dove had no idea what came out of his mouth, but knew he must have said something to make the mink surprised.

"You… love him?" Sai fell into a fit of laughter, making the dove blush. Sasuke glared and opened the door quickly before slamming it shut, causing the others outside to wince. Naruto was once again at his side, asking questions as well as Minato. Sakura had an odd look on her face as she glanced to the side away from Sasuke. The dove ignored them and made his way to his room on the roof of the mansion, Naruto fallowing quietly.

"What's wrong?" the kitsun asked when they reached the top of the building. "You seem angry; was it what the guy said?" Sasuke said nothing, but Naruto kept pressing. "Sasuke, talk to me, please. Are you angry with the wounded man? Sasuke-"

"Will you stop pressing?!" the dove shouted out at the blond, making Naruto gasp in surprise and back away a few steps. "Do you think that this kindness you keep giving me is gonna work on me?! I'm not dumb as you think I am!" The servant turned away from his master, eyes closed in anger at himself.

"Sasuke? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked fearfully, taking a few steps to the dove, touching the dove's shoulder. Sasuke shrugged it off roughly, still not looking at the kitsun. "Why are you being cold to me? You were never this cold to me before." It took a few minutes before Naruto realized what the dove was talking about. "Do you think I'm ever going to turn on you? Well I'm not. You're my best friend and will always be." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's stomach from behind, laying a head over his shoulder.

The muscles on the dove's back relaxed and a sigh was driven from him. "I'm sorry. What Sai, the wounded man, said made me so pissed off of myself for being so naïve to trust everyone in this place that someone here might turn their back on me. I'm so sorry Naruto, I should have never have doubted you." Sasuke turned around in the blond's grasp and hugged the blond back.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun, as long as you don't leave my side." Naruto smiled a he placed his head over the dove's heart, listening to the evening out heartbeats. "I would never turn my back on you no matter what anyone says. I'm too terrified anyways if I ever do."

The servant chuckled. "You mean you would have turned your back on me if I was anyone else?"

"No! I mean I'm too scared to do it because then I'll turn all mean and that scares me!" Naruto yelled into the dove's chest. Sasuke shook his head and tightened his grip on the blond. "You'll never turn on me will you?"

"No. You're the most precious person in my life that I will never do that to you."

The kitsun blushed at this and snuggled deeper in the black-haired man's chest, hands petting the wings that were attached to the man's back. Naruto smiled gently at the soft feathers and how they flittered as he pet them. This hold on him was gentle, yet possessive, as if telling everyone to keep their hands off the kitsun. That Naruto only belonged to Sasuke and the blond was happy about this. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, he's been getting it lately every time he's around Sasuke. It's like something's telling him that he was in love with the dove but just didn't know it at the moment.

* * *

Sai sighed when the door slammed shut out of Sasuke's anger. He only told the dove that most likely will happen in the near future, and yet the servant angrily shoved it back at him and walked off. This is not what he was expecting, especially the whole 'love' thing Sasuke said about the blond. The blond named Naruto was pretty cute when he saw him for only a couple of seconds before he was pushed out.

Most likely the blond also thought of Sasuke as someone special to him and would correct anyone who thought otherwise. The dove was really over protective of the blond and would put his life on the line for him. That made the mink jealous in every reason. He never had someone think that he was important or even treated with any kind of respect. He was used for other people's pleasure and that was it. He hated it so much that he finally escaped the other night, taking out the guard that was guarding his room-making sure he wouldn't escape-and ran for his life out of the castle that Orochimaru subsided in.

Sai only knew how to pleasure a host and that was it. His virginity was taken long ago when he was under the age of seven. And that man was none other than Orochimaru himself. His second was a man called Ebisu, some old guy and pedophile. After that, he lost count of how many guys he had slept with, but Orochimaru had slept with him the most and was reluctant to have to share his boy-toy with any other man. The mink really wanted out and would do anything drastic just to get out, and drastic he did use to get out.

He was lucky to have been found and saved by the man who respected all demons and showed such kindness he hadn't seen in a very long time. The dove had also showed him respect and concern on how terrified he was when he first woke up. But now Sasuke was pissed off at him for talking the way he did about Naruto. He may have been a little too harsh, but he couldn't give up the opportunity to actually say something rude back and not get hit or whipped.

But he had to leave soon and continue his way to Konoha. He would leave tonight, taking whatever provisions he could carry from the house. They had enough food already, it wouldn't hurt to spare a few parcels for him now would it? He'd only take enough food to last the rest of the way to Konoha; it was only a few fifty miles away now. It shouldn't take him too long to make it by dawn the next day if he kept walking.

Now all he had to do was wait for nightfall.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: dudes, I have very bad news, not about the story, but about my friend (more of my brother's friend). I was in bed on my older brother's PSP when my little brother's friend came over yesterday in tears. I didn't see him, but I heard him. After an hour he left, and I found out that his parents are getting a divorce. He's gonna be moving back down to South Dakota. I almost cried when my little brother told me; he just moved here to Alaska not too long ago, somewhere in the middle of winter several months ago. So I just ask that you pray for them (though some of you might be atheists). That's all I ask thank you. Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sai silently limped his way to the kitchen after opening many doors, some that he wished he hadn't. Uge, he did not need to see a fat person taking a crap. Who was that guy anyways? When he accidentally walked in, they both screamed like little girls (not really) before Sai quickly apologized and left the bathroom. Hopefully the guy won't notice that he wasn't part of the house. Anyways, he was in the kitchen, taking several loaves of bread and fruits. He even took a flask made out of leather for water.

"You need any help packing?"

"No I-who the hell are you?" Sai cried out at the sudden shadowed figure behind him, clutching his chest where his heart was beating profusely. "How'd you know I was here?!"

The chuckled sighed and walked out of the shadows. He was tall with brown hair tied back in a high ponytail. He had brown eyes and a soft tan, an earring in his left earlobe. "Minato told me you'd try to escape and asked me to watch you. So troublesome. As for my name, I'm Shikamaru."

"You're not gonna rat on me are you?" the mink asked, giving the guy a quizzical look.

"No, but you coulda just ask when you were leaving; we could've given you the provisions you need and even a horse if you need it." Shikamaru walked closer to the man and handed him a lantern and oil. "You'll need it when it get's dark; the forest gets pretty scary and dangerous at night."

"I'll be fine, no need to worry," Sai mumbled and pushed the lantern away from him. He picked up his bag and tied the draw strings. He brushed passed the man, but a hand grabbing his upper arm stopped him.

"Don't leave just yet. Minato said if you do try to escape that I should stop and make you wait until tomorrow. He said something about wanting to talk to you regarding his son and Naruto's servant. So don't leave until tomorrow morning after you talked to Minato."

"What for? I'm leaving as fast I can and I don't some talk with a human to slow me down." The mink jerked his arm away angrily. "So if you want to stop me, you to do it forcefully." He turned back towards the door and continued walking, but wasn't prepared by what happed next.

"Ok," Shikamaru said bluntly and ran towards the demon with fast speed, hitting a pressure point, catching Sai when he crumbled down to the floor in unconsciousness. "So troublesome." The man picked up the limp mink and brought him back to the clinic along with the bag of provisions. He pulled up a chair next to the door to keep guard of anyone who might come in or out.

* * *

Minato sniffed sleepily as he made his way-with a crutch-to the clinic, making sure Shikamaru did his job. He opened the door to come upon a glaring Sai, who wasn't look at him, more like somewhere behind him. The blond glanced over his shoulder to see a wide awake Shikamaru, eye rimmed with red from the lack of sleep for several days. The poor guy; he had been awake for two nights already, looking after his wife and new born babe and was now keeping watch of the glaring mink. Minato felt bad for doing this to the man, but he was best at these sort of things.

"I see you did your job Shikamaru, you may leave and have the day off," the blond man grinned and watched the younger man leave. When the door closed, Minato limped and sat on the bed across from the angry mink. "I can see that you're pissed off, but I need to talk to you before you leave."

"What about?" Sai asked bluntly.

"It's about my son and his servant."

"What about them?"

"You said that you were going to Konoha right?"

"Yeah."

"I want them to go with you."

"Wait a minute, whatwhat_what?!_" Sai yelled out angrily, sitting up from his lying position hurriedly. "You want me to take those to along with me?! No way in a snowball in hell!" He clutched the sheets into his fists, knuckles turning white. "What makes you think I'll agree to that?!"

"Orochimaru is looking for you and I can give him a letter that you're here and hold you here until he comes here."

"When do we leave?"

* * *

"Are you serious?" Naruto cried out in surprise, face becoming red in anger. "Why?!"

Minato sighed and shrugged off his son's anger as if it was nothing. "Because it's not safe here anymore, Orochimaru's troops are heading this way, searching everywhere for Sai and Sasuke. Most likely they're taking humans and demons along the way," the man explained as simply as he could to his son.

"And how do you know that?"

"Kyuubi made a stake out around the boarders of the land and saw several troops coming this way before getting caught. He sent a messenger bird to here."

"Who's Kyuubi?"

"I don't know, but whoever he was, he sure knew who I was. Anyways, you have to leave before they get here." Minato made Naruto sit down next to him on his bed, pulling the blond to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. "I don't want to know that my son is in the enemy's hands."

"But what about you?" the kitsun asked as he returned the hug, both forgetting that Sasuke was there, who rolled his eyes and glanced away from the father/son moment.

"I'll be fun. I'm a higher up, remember? They can't do anything to me unless they want to face the consequences."

"Your father's right Naruto, he'll be fine," Sasuke stated bluntly, arms crossed. "We need to leave now."

The younger blond nodded and let his father go, picking up his bag before the three went to the gate outside of the mansion, where Sai was waiting impatiently. Naruto hugged his father good-bye one last time, finally letting go after a few moments. Sasuke and Sai waited for the blond at the other side of the gate before continuing on into the woods, down the path that lead to the main dirt road, where it would lead them to Konoha. Minato watched them as they disappeared into the woods, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

Shikamaru sighed in troublesome and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "He'll be alright Minato. Sasuke is with him."

"I know, but I was hoping this time would never have come. The same thing happened to my wife long ago when something similar like this happened."

"Did she ever make it to Konoha?"

"No, she was captured and her finger with her wedding ring was sent back to me to tell me that she was killed. I never told Naruto about it for he was only four years old, and I don't plan to." He wiped the tears with the sleeve of his yukata and walked back inside. Shikamaru stayed by the gate for a few more moments, not liking the feeling in his gut was telling him. But he ignored and went back inside.

* * *

It had been a few hours and Naruto was starting to complain about his feet. He had never walked long distances before, nor has he ever gone one hundred feet from his home before. But this was serious and he had to leave home before he was taken from his home. But that still didn't mean he couldn't complain about his feet and ankles hurting. Sai was about to explode from annoyance while Sasuke was used to it, rolling his eyes once in a while.

"Could we please take a break, my feet are killing me," Naruto whined, oblivious to the angered vain popping out of Sai's forehead. The mink finally lost it.

"Will you shut up already?! No, we're not taking a break! It's only been what… three hours?!" the mink yelled at the blond, causing the blond to snap his trap and go silent. Sai relaxed the tension around his shoulders and resumed walking.

"Well how come Sasuke can't fly us over?"

"Because guards could be posted anywhere and could point out where we're headed. Plus they could shoot us down if they wanted," the dove explained calmly, mentally smirking at Sai's red face.

"Well why didn't we bring horses?"

"Because they could leave tracks, ok?" Sai pointed out harshly, making the blond snort and glare at the mink. "Don't you know anything about traveling while escaping?"

"No," the kitsun snapped. "I've never been this far away from home before."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance when he noticed a fight was about to start. "Naruto, climb on my back and I will carry you while we run. It'll be faster. We have more adrenalin then you anyways."

"Are you sure you don't mind Sasuke?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The dove crouched down onto one knee, feeling arms wrap around his shoulders and wrapped his own arms around the kitsun's legs. He blushed when he felt Naruto lay his head against his neck, tightening his arms as the blond did so. He smelt like ramen and oranges.

"Great, now let's get moving," Sai grumbled, jumping onto a tree branch. Sasuke fallowed and both began to leap through the trees towards Konoha. Naruto tightened his grip on the dove as he watched the ground move beneath him quickly. The wings on either side of his body were brushing against him as they tried to mold against him as best they can so they wouldn't get caught in the branches. Sai glanced towards them and scoffed before looking back ahead. Yeah, he was jealous.

Jealous of their respect for each other.

* * *

Kiba beat his hammer against the large bell, warning that the enemy was coming. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai left ten hours ago and the troops were already here. Minato was lucky enough to give them more time before the troops arrived. The man was on his balcony, watching as the enemy invaded his home, Shikamaru fighting them off, but was soon overrun and lost the fight between himself and several other men. Ino, the boy's wife, screamed at her husband to get up, holding her baby close to her. But Shikamaru only smiled sadly at his wife and let the men take him away into the wagon that had bars for doors. Ino was gently caught, the enemy not wanting to hurt the baby or the woman for that matter, but she went with screaming and scratching.

Kiba was bound and dragged to the wagon. He struggled to get free, but it was useless against those chains around his ankles and wrists. Hinata went without a fight, smiling at the men that took her to the wagon. Choji was bound and dragged to the wagon also, along with Neji. When everyone outside was caught, they bust open the door to the mansion and searched everywhere, but found nothing. Everyone had already been caught, except for Minato.

When his bedroom door was kicked open, men flooded into his room, pointing their swords and spears at him, making sure he didn't try anything funny. Minato only closed his eyes and shook his head. A chuckle made him spin around with wide eyes before glaring at the man who had chuckled.

"It's nice to see you again Arashi," the chuckling man said as he walked forward, the men splitting to let the man through.

"That's not my name anymore, Orochimaru," the blond snapped venomously.

The man chuckled and liked his lips with a snake like tongue, his snake eyes narrowing slightly. His long black hair contrasted against his pale, almost white, skin. "That's right, you changed it when you escaped me and became a higher up like yourself. Who would have thought that you would have married a human, Arashi?"

Minato only glared at them, closing his eyes and turning his head when the snake's long tongue encircled around his face. Orochimaru chuckled once again as he walked closer to the blond, moving his hand underneath the young man's yukata through the V cut top neck, rubbing a pink nipple. Minato gasped and pushed the snake away, holding his yukata closed. He feel to his knees and shivered, scared at what the older man might do.

Orochimaru smirked and brought his tongue back to his mouth. Kneeling down, he grasped Minato's chin gently and made him look up. "I think it's time we take that spell off of you now." The snake mumbled a releasing spell under his breath and watched with lustful eyes as gold fox ears and tail seemed to grow from the blond's body. "It's a shame you placed that spell on yourself. You look so much better with them." The snake mumble spell and caught the fox in his arms when Minato fell asleep. "That's better, my love."

* * *

Back to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. Sasuke watched as Naruto slept for the few minutes they were having for a break; he wouldn't wake the blond up when they left again. And it was safe to travel by night now and would carry both Sai and Naruto the rest of the way to Konoha. Sai lifted an eyebrow as he watched the dove pet the blond's hair lovingly. But his eyes soon widen when red/gold fox ears and tails, not one but two, grew from the blond's body. Sasuke was also shocked at this and immediately knew something had happened to Minato.

"What the hell?" the dove hissed under his breath.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for the reviews dudes and dudettes (does a two finger salute). Oh my gosh it's raining really hard.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell?" Sasuke hissed under his breath, bringing back his hand from Naruto's head. His took one of the red/gold ears between his fingers and pulled, earning a fox like yipe from the blond. Naruto glared at the dove for pulling his ear and went to sooth it. But as soon as he started petting it, he went wide eyed and jerked his hand away before bringing both hands to his new ears, feeling them between his fingers and palm of his hands. His face was priceless when he noticed his two fluffy tails. He screamed in surprised and demanded Sasuke to tell him what happened. "I have no idea Naruto."

"You were sleeping when fox ears and tails suddenly appeared," Sai said emotionlessly, poking at the small campfire he had made not too long ago to cook up some fish he caught in the creek not far away. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Naruto shook his head slowly as if he was thinking at the same time answering. "Not that I can recall. I never knew that I was demon; that means my mom or dad was a demon." His blue eyes, now pupil-ed like a fox's, flashed in surprise and confusion. "But why wouldn't my dad tell me and why did he cast a spell henge on me?" He was full of questions, but he knew the two demons couldn't answer him. "And who the hell is Kyuubi?"

Sai blinked at the name before asking, "How do you know that name?"

"Uh, the guy was the one who gave us the warning about troops coming towards our home from a messenger bird before getting captured. He said he was about to be captured before he sent the bird on its way. Do you know him?"

"No, but his name sounds so familiar." The mink crumbled angrily to himself, as he made odd faces as he tried to remember where that name came from. "It'll come to me." He snapped his fingers, closing his eyes as he thought hard. "It's uh… I give up."

"Good, I thought you might have bust a nerve if you kept it up," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Anyways back to the problem; how can we explain this?" The three sat in thought over the situation at hand here. But a rustle of the bushes behind them distracted them. Sai and Sasuke stood up, swords drawn in case of an attack.

The bushes rustled a little more until a figure with pink stumbled out. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She crumbled down onto the ground, panting harshly. "Minato-sama sent me before the troops attacked. I went out the secret passageway in the basement of the Mansion. I'm sure no one knew about it and I'm sure no one fallowed me."

"Soldiers invaded our home?! Is everyone alright?!" the kitsun cried out at hearing this, becoming worried of his father. "We have to go back there and save-"

"There's no point in doing so," Sasuke interrupted Naruto. "The henge spell must have been dispersed because of what happened to you father, meaning the soldiers had already invaded and has taken the residents of the house hostage. I'm sorry Naruto."

The blond closed his mouth and was certainly a pitiful sight to see, unshed tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes as his skin paled more than it already has. He closed his eyes in anger, teeth gritting and tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he clenched his fists. Sasuke's face was emotionless, but his heart was breaking in pieces as he watched his master try to hold back his tears. Sai's face was blank as well, but felt pity for the upset blond. Sakura had silent tears slipping down her cheeks as she looked towards the ground, upset about her beloved master being captured.

"There's no use crying now, we have to move quickly. We've wasted enough time as it is," Sai stated bluntly. Sakura snapped at this and grabbed the mink's collar, shaking him.

"What do you mean there's no use crying now?! Can't you see that Naruto's upset about his father?!" She yelled at the man, whose face was still emotionless. "Give him a minute will ya?!"

Naruto shook his head, having calm down a bit. "Sai's right, we have to keep moving if we want to reach Konoha in time or be caught. We can morn later. We also need to make out a plane to help my father and the others." The fox gulped down his worry and anger before picking up his things. "Now that I'm a fox demon, we can travel faster."

"You're a demon?" Sakura was stunned upon finally noticing the ears and tails. "Well, can't Sasuke fly us over?" Sai rolled his eyes and mumbled 'here we go again.'

"I was until you showed up. There's too many to carry now," the dove said bluntly, making the pinkette flush red in anger. "Well have to travel by foot now. Naruto, do you think you can keep up with us?" The kitsun nodded. "Sakura… I'll just carry you." The pinkette glared at being looked down upon, but said nothing and stalked closer to the dove to climb on his back.

And they were off, Naruto keeping up with the two black-haired men pretty well. The blond wasn't as tired as he used to be and felt like he could run for ever. It felt amazing to be able to jump through the trees at a fast pace, not getting tired and being able to keep up. Sasuke was amazed at the change in the blond and was worried about Naruto's determine, but he also loved it. It meant that the kitsun wasn't as afraid anymore about some things. Of course, the young blond was still terrified of his father, but was determined to not be.

Sasuke mentally sighed and sped up, Sai grunting at the change of speed, Naruto keeping silent but kept up.

* * *

Minato struggled as the men dragged him to the cell he was going to share with a long, redheaded stranger. He'd do anything to escape the man's clutches so he could go find his son and help the others escape, but the bearded man did not loosen his grip. The only time he let go was to grab his keys and unlock the cell. When he did, Minato bared his teeth and spun around to clamp his teeth down on the man's shoulder. The man cried out in pain before jerking the blond away from his neck hitting him hard against the cheek. The fox scrambled back, holding his cheek as the man unlocked the door and roughly pushed the blond into the cell. Minato ran towards the door to escape, only to close and lock just as he reached it. The man chuckled and made his way back to the front door that lead out to Minato's freedom.

"Geeze, you're pretty something," the redheaded man said, a smirk on his face as he watched blood drip from the blond's lip. "I never knew fox demons could be so aggressive." He licked his lips and looked Minato up and down. "And pretty cute."

Minato blushed and glared at the man. "Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." He turned his back to the man and crossed his arms, looking at the barred walls-like cage of a room he was staying on. He was thinking of a way to get out of the cage. "Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have taken Kyuubi's message for granted," he whispered the last part to himself. But the man caught and perked up.

"Are you Minato?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to finally see you in person Minato, I'm Kyuubi." The smirk turned into a grin as the man stood, walking towards the blond. Minato's frown turned into surprise as he spun back around towards Kyuubi and almost yelped at seeing the man right behind him. And now that he could finally have a good look at the man.

The man was hot in the rough and muscular way. He had long red hair that reached the top of his rear and was tied back with a cloth that wrapped around it, the end popping out of the cloth. Long red bangs framed each side of his tan face, emerald green eyes looked down at him intensely, and purly white teeth poked out from his lips like a vampire fang. He wore no shirt, showing off all his scars and tattooed littered torso-not completely covered-, and a worn out pair of cotton pants. His feet were bare, unlike Minato's sandal covered ones, and covered in dirt.

Minato too was covered in dirt and wanted to take a bath in his hot spring, but that was a long ways away. The blond blushed and glanced away, couching behind his hands as he backed away from the redhead. Kyuubi frowned in disappointment and confusion when he did this like he had done something wrong. Minato sat down on the worn out futon on the floor that lay a few feet away from Kyuubi's, trying to calm his fast beating heart.

"So why did you warn me about my home being invaded? And how did you know where to send the messenger bird?" Minato asked abruptly, causing Kyuubi to jerk his head up, pointy ears twitching.

The man shrugged. "I don't know; I had a dream about a man named Minato and I had to warn him. And it looks like it did. I had many dreams about you. About when you first got married to a woman named Kushina, when she died, and when you placed a henge spell on your son and yourself. And when a dove demon showed up on you doorstep. But I also I had many other dreams about you." Kyuubi got down on his hands and knees and crawled his way towards Minato, who was scooting back as far as he could until his back bumped into the wall.

"A-about what?" Minato stuttered as Kyuubi was practically over him, face to face. A smirk had formed onto the man's face as lust clouded his eyes.

"What you do in bed when no one's looking. I knew that was you when walked into this cage, I just wanted to act dumb so I wouldn't surprise you. But as soon as you attacked that man, I thought other wise. You really want to be taken by a man don't you? I can see it every time I dream of you in bed." Kyuubi leaned forward and licked the blond's left cheek.

Minato snapped and pushed the man off of him and glared venomously. "Don't you dare do that again. In fact, stay away from me." He glanced off to the side and glared at the ground.

Kyuubi pouted and moved closer to the blond, who only scooted away. The redhead rolled his eyes and pulled the blond towards his chest. Minato blushed a bright red as his face came into contact with the man's chest, but he did nothing to struggle away. But he did not return the hug of affection either.

"I'm sorry about you son, but I'm sure he's alright. All you have to worry about is how about yourself and whether if you still have your virginity by the time we do make it out of here."

The fox went wide eye and tried to struggle out of the man's grip, but Kyuubi kept a good hold on him. Minato finally stopped when he found that it was useless and stayed in the man's arms that would not let up on its hold on him. Since they were gonna be stuck here for who knows how long, why not get to know each other?

"So, uh, are you a demon of some sort?" the blond asked of what was on the top of his head.

"No, I'm and elf actually," Kyuubi replied happily.

"An elf? I thought they were extinct."

"Nope, just living underground away from harms way. But I got caught from being too careless. What's your son's name?"

"Naruto. Why were you captured?" And so the question game begins!

* * *

Naruto finally started to tire down and had trouble keeping up by the time it became dawn. But to his relief, they reached Konoha's front gates. They jumped down from the trees and decided to walk the last few hundred yards as to not look suspicious at the guards guarding the gate. The two guards at the gate were in a booth like shelter, sitting down and playing guards; not much guarding material.

Sasuke let Sakura down, who was blushing a dark pink, and gave Naruto the last of his water, who gulped it down within seconds. When they reached the front gates, the two men tensed as they passed. They felt the guards' eyes watching them as they walked inside, curious at the three demons and human walking into their city. Sasuke and Sai shrugged it off, but Naruto and Sakura shivered at their cold gaze.

The people and demons in the street stopped what they were doing to watch the new comers pass by, looking for a hotel. They split apart from each other when the new comers came their way. Everything was silent, not even a bird's peep interrupted the silence. They walked like that for a few moments before rough men's voices finally interrupted the silence.

There were three men in mental armor drinking outside of a bar, sitting in tables and telling old jokes to one another. But when they saw the new comers out of the corner of their eyes, they smirked and got up without even paying for their drinks. Sasuke stopped, along with the others, as the men approached, frowning. He did not want to deal with drunkards to today or ever. But his plea was unanswered as the men kept coming forward.

The tallest of the three came face to face with Sasuke and poked his chest. "I dun' eva' remember seein' you here befur," the man slurred. Yep, this man was drunk and was looking for a fight. The two other men laughed at their drunken friend for embarrassing himself in front of the towns people.

"That's because we're new here," Sai replied with a fake smile.

The shortest of the men glanced at the mink and laughed at what kind of demon he was. "You're a mink demon, what harm can a demon mink do?! I heard that mink demons were only good for pleasuring others!" Sai frowned and with lightening speed, was behind the man, sword drawn to the man's neck.

"Only used for pleasuring others, huh? What do you know about pleasuring others?" the mink hissed. The man squeaked and went still. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"Let the man go Sai, we have other things to attend to. Come Naruto, Sakura." The dove made to turn but the third and middle guy stopped him by grabbing his arm roughly. Sai quickly moved away from the short man and made his way towards Sasuke, but the dove waved at him to not interfere. "What do you want?"

"I don't like that tone of voice of yours, nor that smug look on you face. I challenge you to a sword duel," the middle guy drew out his sword which was a two edged sword. Sasuke huffed at being stopped by this when he had a lot of things to do and so little time to do it, but he drew out his katana anyways. The man laughed at the one edged sword before attacking without warning.

Sasuke stepped to the side as the man brought up his sword and brought it down. The man then swung it to the side, but the dove jumped back. It went on like this for several minutes until the man became tired and fell on his ass. The two other men became angry when their friend lost and ran towards Sasuke with their swords drawn. Sasuke was ready and tensed as the men became closer. But he didn't get to do anything when they suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious, Sai standing behind them. The dove glared at the mink for disrupting the fight and the mink faked innocence.

"What, you said not to kill them so I made them unconscious."

Sasuke shook his head and continued walking, putting his katana back in its sheath. Naruto and Sakura fallowed behind him, ignoring Sai's innocent look. The mink huffed and fallowed after them. The people watched as they went, astonished at the new comers for actually standing up to the three men.

* * *

Minato was soon to fall asleep, wanting to get as much sleep as he could if something were to happen the next day. Kyuubi was already asleep, snoring lightly beside him in his own futon. Minato had pulled off his dirty yukata, now only in his underwear, and got under the heavy covers. It was hot and he knew he would be dying if he went under the covers with his yukata still on. Kyuubi had nothing to worry about, because he just lay out on top of them.

Kyuubi was an interesting person, but very kind. He told him funny stories to calm him down and sometimes even made him laugh. Minato just wanted to snuggle up to the man and sleep by his side. But it would be embarrassing when the redhead woke up to him on top of him.

The door opening outside of the cage brought him out of his thoughts and looked towards the entrance of the prison to see a man in silk and many garments come towards his cage. Minato sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist, showing off his naked chest.

"Orochimaru wants to see you," he said, having the prison guard open the cage. "And no need to get dressed, you have something brought to you to wear after a quick bath. Orochimaru requested it." He stood back as the door swung forward and the guard once again grabbed the blond around the arms, dragging him-after he closed the cage-after the man in the many garments.

This doesn't look like it's gonna turn out pretty.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone! I was surprised and really happy by all the reviews I was receiving after just five chapters. Thank you, love y'all. It's still raining!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Minato shook and tried to control his breathing as he came closer and closer to the snake's bedroom. He knew what was coming up and was terrified. He wasn't a virgin like Kyuubi thought he was, but it wouldn't hurt to play along would it? Apparently yes. Here he was, thinking that Kyuubi would be the next guy to take him, but was wrong in every way. Orochimaru was once again become his master. And it terrified the blond more than anything… well except for maybe his son being hurt.

Like the man with all the garments said, he was bathed, cleaned, and clothed in an expensive silk yukata that was made for a woman. He wore no sandals because the man in the garments said it would get in the way. Get in the way of what?! Even if he wore sandals, the snake wouldn't give him a chance to even undress before he started fucking Minato into god knows where. This made the fox shiver and earn a side glance from the guard escorting him to the snake's bedroom. The man in garments ignored and smirked as they reached a double door that most likely led to Orochimaru's chambers.

The garment man opened the doors and let the guard push Minato into the room before closing them once again. The blond winced when the doors closed and tried to calm his fast beating heart when he saw Orochimaru sitting behind a desk, writing out a few forms. He dipped his quill pen into the small jar of ink once every few minutes before finally putting it away for good to have his fun with the blond. The snake stood up from his chair and made his way to Minato, licking his lips at the sight of the clean fox.

"My, my Arashi, what a pleasant surprise to see you all dressed up just for me," the snake hissed, stalking behind Minato and leaning on the fox's back, looking over a shoulder. He rubbed a pale cheek against the blond's tan one, wrapping around the fox's waist. "You look delicious."

Minato closed his eyes in disgust, pushing away from the heartless snake. "My name is not Arashi. And the guy with all the garments said you wanted to see me. So what do you want?"

"Oh, my little Arashi has such a temper when I last saw you. You were always begging me to do it more, harder, and faster." Orochimaru sat his hands on the blond's waist and licked the back of the fox's neck. Minato growled and struggled out of the light hold, spinning around to face the snake angrily, ears twitching irritably.

"That's because I had no where to go and was alone! I only let you do it because you were the only who made me feel good about myself even though it was a lie! After you killed Jiraiya-sensei, I had no one else and was left alone! You killed him because you only wanted me for yourself! You were jealous because I chose him over you and I would anytime!" The fox smirked angrily when he saw the angered look wash over the snake's face. But it was quickly erased when Orochimaru smack him across the face, hard enough to make the blond fall to his knees and hold his burning cheek.

"Don't you ever speak that way to me again and don't ever speak of that man's name again. You're mine and will always be mine!" He pounced on the blond and started to rip off the fox's clothes, holding Minato's wrists with one and using his free one to undress the blond. He called for several snakes and let them be used as ropes to tie around Minato's wrist as undressed himself. Three snakes came out from the shadows, two tying Minato's hands to the legs of the bed where he so happened to fall, and the third to disappear between the blond's legs.

The fox's eyes went side when he felt something smooth and cold enter him, giving out a strangled yelp when the third snake brushed against the bundle of nerves, making him see spots. He gasped as the snake brushed against his prostrate over and over, making Orochimaru smirk as he looked for a small vile to lubricate himself. He would have taken the snake out and fucked him raw, but the blond hadn't been for a long time and the older man didn't want to hurt his precious Arashi.

Orochimaru sat back down between Minato's legs, opening them wider and hanging them over his white thighs. The blond said no objections for he was in too much bliss to even think straight. He gasped once more when the snake was pulled out of him, but soon was replaced with a look of horror when remembered that Orochimaru was the one between his legs, not Jiraiya-sensei. Minato soon started to struggle, but was held down by the man's hands. The snake demon lubricated himself and aligned his hips with the blonds, pushing in, in one thrust. Minato let out a pain screamed and laid still, eyes wide in terror.

The snake paused for a few moments before moving his hips in a slow pace, not wanting to hurt his blond in a painful way. Though he did love to see the fox in pain once in a while; but this wasn't one of those times. When the pained moans stopped and Minato was biting his lips to keep moans and gasps escaping, Orochimaru sped up, brushing against the pleasure-full nerves. Minato couldn't hold it in anymore and started to gasp and moan in pleasure, feeling guilty about it as he did so. Tan legs wrapped around a pale waist as the pace increased, the snakes holding his wrists up to the bed legs let go, making the blond able to clamp his hands on the older man's shoulders.

Orochimaru smirked at the pleasure filled face and bent down to kiss out, not slowing down his pace. Minato kissed back without thinking, moving his hands to the back of the snakes head. He gasped when the man slowed down, but thrusted back in harder, making it more pleasure-full. The snake loved the moans and gasps that the blond made every time he thrusted back in and clamped his mouth over the junction of the younger man's shoulder.

Minato came with a silent cry, blushing deeply-with a smile-when he felt semen spill into him. But the smile was gone when he remembered who he was with and he pushed the older man off of him. Orochimaru grunted when he hit the floor, but smirked when he saw Minato in a fetal position, crying at what he had just done. The snake got up from the floor and dressed himself, opening the door where the guard was still standing; an evident hard-on showing beneath his pants. The snake smirked.

"You can take him back down and you and your men can do whatever you like to him, just don't kill him or scare his body," the snake whispered in the man's ears. The guard smirked and picked up the limp and shaking form off the floor, bringing the fox back down to the prison hold.

Kyuubi stood up from his futon and ran towards the cage with a look of worry on his face. Shikamaru a few cages down went red with anger at seeing the form in the guard's arm, angry at what the snake had done to his master and father like figure as well as the others from Minato's mansion. The guard smirked at the terror looking faces that were looking down at their master, before whistling loudly to round up the rest of the guards in the prison.

"Orochimaru-sama said we can whatever we like with him, but we can't kill or scare him," the man said to his buds, who whooped as the animals in the cages roared angrily, clawing at their cages.

Kyuubi watched in horror as each man had their turn with Minato, wanting to look away, but couldn't. The blond was in pain and whimpering for help, which made the men laugh at the pathetic form on the ground. Kyuubi swore that one day, he was going to kill each and every one of those guards. Except for the very young one who wanted no part of it, but was forced to and was gentle with the fox. But he would kill the rest, that's a promise.

* * *

Naruto shivered at the cold air as they finally found an apartment building that was not full. Winter was rolling in pretty soon and snow would be covering the ground by the end of the month that wasn't too far away. Sasuke was shivering too, rethinking of not wearing a shirt because of having wings. They never had snow where he and the others lived, but Konoha was more north than he thought it was. Sai obviously was thinking the same thing; him wearing a bellybutton shirt and all. Sakura wasn't as cold as the demons were, but was still cold.

The innkeeper behind the large wooden desk was surprised at the new comers, but said nothing as she handed Naruto and Sasuke a set of keys and Sai and Sakura their own ser of keys. She asked them if they staying then going the next day, or staying for who knows how long. They didn't know how they were going to stay and the innkeeper told them when and how much the money for staying there. Sasuke mentally groaned at the price, but accepted it. This would mean they'd had to get jobs to keep up with the weekly payment on the three apartment rooms (**if none of you don't get it, Naruto and Sasuke share a room**).

Naruto and Sasuke went up to their room which was on the third floor while Sai and Sakura, who was reluctant to go anywhere without the dove, went to their rooms on the second floor. Sasuke was grateful that the other two would be a floor down from him and the fox; it would give them more time to spend with each other without those two hanging around them like an annoying pest.

The blond wasn't exactly happy about the room size, used to sleeping in his mansion, but dealt with it. He wasn't going to annoy the dove when they had a reason to be here. Sasuke would also give some kind of lecture of being a pest and not understanding why they had to live in small dingy apartment room. One was to keep cheep, and two was to not look too suspicious. Why was everyone looking at them like that anyways? It wasn't like they haven't seen an animal demon before, right? A lot should be here right?

Sasuke was a little suspicious himself at why he had only seen humans and not demons in Konoha. Wasn't this place supposed to be filled with them? The dove shook his head and started to get undressed startling Naruto.

"What are you doing?!" the blond screeched, covering his eyes when the taller demon's pants fell to the floor. Sasuke only smirked and climbed into the queen sized bed, waiting for the blond to climb in also.

"Getting ready for bed of course, won't you join me?" Sasuke patted the empty side of the bed, inviting Naruto climb in. "It's been a rather long day hasn't it?"

"Well yeah, but you're naked!"

"I'm not completely naked; I still have my underwear on. Unless you want me to get naked?" The dove made to reach down and slip off his underwear when the blond suddenly dove into the under the blankets and stop the younger man's hands. "Well you're no fun." He faked pouted, lying down on his side. Naruto hmphed and did so too, away from the dove. Sasuke, who had laying the same direction as the blond, scooted closer to the fox and wrapped his arms around him.

Naruto squeaked at the arms around him and struggled to get out of them, but to his dismay, the arms would not let go. He settled down and let himself be held, growling under his breath. Sasuke smirked and tightened his arms, listening to Naruto's breath even out as he fell asleep. It wasn't long when he too fell asleep, cradling the fox in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was rudely awakened by a pounding on the door. The pounding was fast, which meant someone really wanted to talk to either him or Naruto, who by the way was still sleeping soundly; tails wrapped around their bodies to keep them warm from the cold night. Not wanting the blond to wake up anytime soon, the dove got up and went to the door after pulling on one of the yukatas he had bought yesterday.

Upon unlocking the door, the banging stopped and Sasuke opened the door just a creek to peek one eye out. A young cat demon with brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, really tan skin, and a scar over his nose was looking at the coal eye that peeked out in terror. The demon was obviously scared about something and needed to talk to him. Sasuke opened the door the rest of the way and let cat in, who wasted no time in getting. The cat sat himself down on one of the three chairs at the small table, biting his long nails.

"Can I help you with something?" Sasuke asked, standing in front of the man.

The cat closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself before speaking. "I came here to warn you that they are coming and coming quick. We need to escape quickly," he whispered. "Bring your boyfriend too."

"Hold on. First of all: he's not my boyfriend. Second: who's coming? And why do we have to leave?"

"Orochimaru's soldiers are coming to do a search around the village, making sure that we're not hiding any demons here. And don't try using a henge spell, it won't work. We need to hurry and leave now."

"What about my friends?"

"I already told the mink and he left without another word to who knows where. As for your pink haired friend, they won't bother her; she's safe here since she's a human." The cat smiled and pushed the dove towards the bed, ordering him to wake the fox up. "Hurry and wake him, then fallow me."

Sasuke glanced at the cat quizzically, but did as ordered. "Naruto, wake up." He shook the blond several times, but the blond did not stir. Glancing over his shoulder, the dove saw the cat demon look around the apartment's kitchen for anything they could. Slowly, he licked a small line up the tan neck, smirking as the fox moan quietly. "If you don't wake up soon, I'll dump your ass in freezing cold water."

Naruto immediately sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and glanced at the pale dove, giving a questioning gaze. "Why do we have to wake up so early?"

"Because Orochimaru's troops are looking for us still, even though we're in Konoha," Sasuke replied. "I thought this was a haven for demons, wasn't it?" He cast the last question towards the cat who had his arms full of cups and utensils. "And why are you stealing those?"

"It used to be until Tsunade died two years ago, now we don't have a leader anymore. But Orochimaru said that he would keep this town safe if we let him take all the demons out of here. Most of the demons escaped in time, but some didn't. Every once a month, he send troops to search the place out. And today happened to be it. As for stealing these, we have more demons to take care of now and need more cups and utensils."

"So that's why people were looking at us strangely?" Naruto asked, head tilted, one ear bent while the other pointed straight up. The cat giggled at the cuteness, but nodded. "We came here at a bad time and the people wanted to warn us, but couldn't… right?"

"Yes. Now hurry and pack up, we need to leave immediately." Just as the cat said that, a bell started ringing, making him tense and toss the things in his arms into Naruto's bag quickly. "We need to go now. They're here!"

The two other demons quickly packed and fallowed the cat out the window, not wanting to take the time to use the doors. They fallowed the mysterious demon into the woods and to a cave covered by a thick curtain of vine several miles away from the village. They went into the cave and used their good eyesight to fallow the cat through the dark and not get lost.

"What's your name anyways?" Sasuke asked as kept Naruto close to him.

"Iruka. What's yours?"

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"How'd you know we were there?" the dove asked, about to demand other answers from the cat for keeping them in the dark.

"Boss-sama said that you would be there and sent me. Why he didn't send someone else is beyond me. Now keep close, we're almost there." The rest of the way to where Iruka was taking them was left in silence. They went through many tunnels until they finally reached an opening on the other side of the cave, which was many miles and took several hours. It was dusk by the time they reached it and went out.

On the other side of the thinner curtain of vines was a large camp sight full of demons. Tepee-like homes were made up from the hides of regular animals. Campfires were in front of almost every tent, whether it be to keep one warm or to cook some food for themselves. All the demons stopped what they were doing to see who their new visitors were. Some grunted and went back to their working, while some lingered a glance at the dove.

"I'll show you to an empty tent and you can make yourselves at home. Boss-sama told me to save it after I moved out and moved into my boyfriend's," Iruka said with a smile, showing them to the empty tent. Naruto and Sasuke said nothing, but fallowed the cat anyways. The tent was small, but big enough for the two to sleep in.

"Naruto, it looks like things are a little more complicated than I thought they were," Sasuke whispered to the fox, who nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you so much for all of your reviews everyone! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week and Sasuke had seen no sign of Sai. But he didn't mind, it gave him some more time with Naruto. Unless that mink was a spy for the snake bastard, but Sasuke highly doubted it. The mink never wanted to travel with them anyways, so he probably left to somewhere else; wherever that may be, Sasuke will never know. But everyday the dove had to hold himself from jumping the blond and raping him. The blond was so oblivious to his jesters and it was driving the dove mad.

During the week though, they spent a lot of time with the other demons in the camp and planned when to invade Orochimaru's castle. Gaara, one of the demon's they spent most of their time with, agreed to be part of the plan. Gaara was a unique case in Sasuke's opinion. He had blood red hair, foamy, green eyes, and pale skin. He had a red kanji word of love tattooed on his forehead. He was always blunt and finished people's sentences. But Naruto really liked him as friend, making Sasuke jealous.

Right now, the dove and fox were out collecting barriers together, taking up some of the work since they were staying at the camp uninvited. This boss-sama, still had no idea who it was, had told them too. So here they were, picking up berries by the river. There was an old shack, abandoned, close by. They hadn't gone to investigate the shake, they were to busy picking up the berries in a hurry because of Kakashi. And we won't go into what the wolf said.

"We should take a brake; my back is hurting me from leaning over for so long," Naruto whined, sitting down on the berry bushes of blueberries. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to pick up the low bush cranberries.

"Don't be lazy and get a move on before it rains," Sasuke replied bluntly. Indeed it was about to rain; clouds were forming overhead fast and the wind was starting to pick up. Thunder boomed suddenly and Naruto yelped, running to the dove. He shivered when lightening flashed, clutching onto the dark haired demon. Then the rain poured heavily from the dark clouds, soaking the two demons. "Aw, country blows."

Naruto nodded before giving Sasuke a quizzical glance. The dove sighed and dragged the blond into the empty shack, coughing at all the dust in the air. There was a fireplace at the end of the small shack and a small twin bed close to it. Sasuke immediately went to work on the fire place and used the small patch of firewood left from the last person here. He got a fire going quickly and started to take off his shirt and pants the demons had given him and the fox.

Naruto squeaked and turned around, covering his eyes with both hands. Sasuke hned and continued to undress until he was in his underwear. He watched the fox shiver from being wet and cold and quickly made his way to the blond.

"You need to take these wet clothes off unless you want hypothermia," the dove mumbled, unbuttoning the blond's vest and slipping it down slender arms. Naruto slapped the hands away and started to unbutton his blouse that Iruka gave him. He hesitated at his pants and slowly pulled them, hoping the dove wasn't looking. He glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, Sasuke was watching, eyes full of lust and a blush evident on his face. Naruto blushed and looked away, only to notice that his wet pants pulled down his underwear.

He was about to cry out and grab them when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed, pushing him down onto it. Naruto yelped when his back hit the bed and gasped when Sasuke got on top of him, eyes gleaming a brilliant red. The dove had lowered his underwear enough so his erection popped out. The fox closed his legs out of reflex, not sure what was happening. As he did, Sasuke had spit into his hand and lathered his length with it before turning the blond onto his stomach. Naruto stood up onto his hands and knees to get away, but hands caught his hips and a blunt object pushed its way into the blond's entrance.

Naruto's eyes widen as did his mouth and let out a silent cry of pain. The dove growled in pleasure and started to thrust into the blond at steady pace. Naruto cried out in pain as the darker haired man started to thrust into him, holding him down. His eyes were wide as the dove took him harshly, terrified and confused why Sasuke would do something so low as rape.

"I-itai, S-Sasuke, stop…"

The dove ignored the plea and picked up the pace just a little. Just when the blond thought things couldn't get any worse, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke stopped his thrusting and glanced at the door, as did Naruto with tears running down his face.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you in there?" came a little boy's voice. Naruto knew who it was and was afraid that the boy might open the door. "I was told to see if you guys were alright out here."

Sasuke suddenly started thrusting again, making Naruto bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain. The dove kept his voice steady as he spoke. "Yes, we're in here. Naruto's asleep, so don't bother us. You can go back home now."

"But Kakashi said that I had to bring you back! If I don't, he'll come looking himself!" Sasuke stopped once again as the boy kept speaking. "Are you sure Naruto's there? Because I don't here any snoring! You better not have done something to him, or I'll kill you myself before Kakashi does. He's very special to me so you better not have done something."

Sasuke said nothing and glanced down to a silent crying Naruto. His eyes gleamed in lust and lifted the fox to twist him over onto his back, getting more depth. As he started thrusting in again, the blond cried out loudly before biting down onto his wrist to quiet himself. But the boy caught it and frowned.

"I heard Naruto cry out, did something happen?!" The door knob jiggled, only to find that it was locked. "What's going on?!"

"He's only having a nightmare, that's it. Now go back to the camp and tell Kakashi were fine. We can't exactly move at the moment," Sasuke replied bluntly, thrusting into Naruto steadily, watching as the fox bit his wrist, making it bleed. Soft groans and gasps of pain escaped through the bite though.

"Why?"

"Because we're waiting for our clothes to dry at the moment. Now go home and tell Kakashi that we're alright and staying at the abandoned shack." He heard the kid yell out a 'hai' before foot steps running away from the shack were heard. He cast his concentration on the blond with a smirk, who then tore his wrist away from his mouth and gasped at the pain the dove was putting on him now. The pace was faster now and starting to slowly increase.

"S-Sasuke, why a-are you doing t-this?" Naruto gasped out, opening his eyes slightly. "I thought I-I loved you!"

Sasuke's eyes widen at this and stopped before an angry frown grew on his face, opening the blond's legs wider and started up again, faster than he had been going. Naruto gasped as his eyes widen at the new pace. The fox clutched the sheets in a death hold, knuckles turning white. Tears slipped from his wide eyes as the dove took him rougher than he was before, holding up his legs in a way that hurt the blond and also making him go deeper into him.

"You love me?! Why would you fall in love with a monster like me?! I loved you ever since I met you and you were so oblivious to my actions that I finally couldn't take it anymore! Now why would you fall in love with me now?!" He angrily thrusted into Naruto as he said this. "Orochimaru always did this to me when I was his boy-toy and he never once was gentle with me! Now you know what it was like for me! So how could you fall in love with someone who's been tamed already?!"

Naruto didn't answer, but looked at Sasuke with tear and terror filled eyes. Now he knew why Sasuke was doing this. The dove had been in love with him for so long that he finally couldn't take it and lust finally won. He was also angry at the fox for falling in love with him even though he was dirtied by the snake bastard. Sasuke thought that Naruto was playing with his heart.

Naruto shook his head as tears of sadness slipped down his cheek. He cupped the side of the dove's face suddenly with a serious look. "I really do love you." The hand slipped off and fell limp to the bed as did the rest of his body.

Sasuke stopped and glanced at Naruto worriedly. He slipped out and bent over the form, trying to wake the limp figure. "Naruto… Naruto, wake up. Naruto!" That's when he glanced down between the blond's legs and saw blood dripping heaving onto the sheets. The red from his eyes disappeared and he could think clearly, cursing at himself angrily at what he had done. He wrapped the blond in the blanket that was on the bed after he cleaned the unconscious form on the bed before holding him to his chest, crying silently to himself.

Suddenly, the door bust opened and in came an angry Kakashi. The man, with white hair, blue and red eyes, and a mask cover his mouth, was about retort and yell at them when he saw the crying dove and unconscious blond in the blankets. Clothes were on the ground and the sign of struggle was evident on the bed. The pillows were thrown off as well as the other blanket. A few speckles of blood was blotched on the sheets and the blond looked absolutely pale.

"Sasuke, what happened here?" the wolf asked, walking closer to the two.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as tears slipped from them, mouth quivering in fear. "I can't believe it; I-I raped him…"

* * *

Kyuubi held a terrified Minato after the blond was thrown from another one of Orochimaru's _visits_. It had been a week and Minato had seen the snake almost ever day. The elf was worried for the blond and wanted to get them all out as soon as possible. He planned this since day one when he was captured and wanted out now. Today was the to escape.

Kyuubi sat Minato down gently onto the futon and got up just as the young guard from before walked past. "Hey, kid." The kid stopped and glanced at the redhead, pointing at himself. "Yes you, come here for a moment." The kid did what he was told and hesitantly walked up to the cage. "Are you the only one guarding the prison tonight?"

"Yeah…" the boy said, lifting an eyebrow. He had blue hair that just about reached his shoulder with brown eyes and pale skin. He wasn't wearing armor but wore the blouse that went under it and the black pants with the long leather boots.

"Great, how about letting us out of here?"

The bluenette gave the redhead an odd look before laughing. "And why would I do that? I could get in trouble if I do that! I could be beheaded!"

"That's why you're coming with us as when we escape."

"Why would I do that either?!"

"Because you hate it here also. I saw that look of yours every time you were forced to take Minato, and if you don't do it, they'll make you be the one to be raped. But they're never going to keep that promise. Soon enough they'll get tired of Minato and turn to you since you're weaker than them and cuter. And I'm guessing that'll be-"

"Sora, what do you think you're doing talking to that elf?" a voice called from the prison door. It was the guard that always dragged Minato to Orochimaru and it was payback time.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking sir!" Sora replied, saluting the man. The man shook his head and came closer to the cage. Getting right up into the bluenette's face.

"You're not trying to bargain with him are you?"

"No sir!"

Kyuubi cursed silently to himself before getting an idea. He suddenly grabbed his chest where his heart was and groaned in pain, breathing heavily. The guard freaked and quickly opened the cage to see if the demon was alright, but soon regretted it when the elf grabbed his head and twisted it, giving a satisfying crack. Sora stood in surprise and backed away from the cage as Kyuubi walked out with Minato in his arms.

"You coming? I need help with opening all the doors," he asked the young guard. Sora only nodded and ran through the prison to open all the cages. Demons jumped out and ran down the hallways of the castle, killing anything that came in their way. Shikamaru ran behind them, carrying his wife, who carried their baby. Sora decided to go with them and ran after them, only to be picked up by one of the demons and be carried. Kyuubi was ahead of them and told them to fallow him, that he knew a place where they could go. And they did.

Minato wouldn't remember anything since he was in his shell of fear, eyes wide open from fear. Kyuubi glanced down and frowned, clutching the blond closer to his chest. He will kill those guards and soldiers no matter what it takes.

* * *

Sasuke sat in Kakashi's tent alone as the wolf and the boss talked quietly. They were deciding his punishment. He wanted it too; it was his fault for doing this to Naruto. The fox probably never wanted to speak to him again whenever he woke up. The tent flap lifted up and he was told to come out side. He was still in his underwear and was a little self conscious of all the eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Are you ready to receive your punishment?" Kakashi asked beside a hooded figure, who wore a long cape that covered his whole body except his feet that were bare. The upper face was blocked from view and Sasuke gave no interest in him.

"Yes, and don't go easy on me. I hate myself for doing that to Naruto," Sasuke replied, head up. His hands were suddenly bound to a pair of parallel logs sticking up from the ground. A hand was tied to each one, making him as bare as he was with underwear. Kakashi shook his head and spoke,

"You are to whipped fifty lashes and then tied to the post for three days without food or water; that harsh enough for you?"

"No, but I'll deal with it."

"What, you want someone to rape you?"

"No, but I was hoping the lines of near death."

The wolf shook his head handed to hooded figure a nine-tailed whip. The man took it and stalked around the dove until he was facing the back of Sasuke. The white wings were spread wide and tied around the posts, making it easier to reach the dove's back. A frown was evident on the figure's face as he held up the whip, bringing it across Sasuke's back.

Sasuke bit his lip as pain ran across his back. After thirty lashes he finally crashed to the ground, crying out in pain after each lash. The glares from the other demons were dropped as the dove was whipped over and over, more than they ever were from a punishment. After fifty whips, Sasuke had lost unconscious and was dragged at the edge of the camp to a post with a chain on it. A metal collar was locked onto his neck as chain from it was tied around the post. He was then leaned up against the post by the hooded man as it suddenly started to rain once again.

The hooded man lifted the hood away from his face and red eyes looked sadly to the bloody limped figure. A lonely little tear fell down his cheek as Kakashi stood beside him shaking his head.

"You asked me if you could do it Itachi, and I replied. Don't get so down over some demon you've never met before. The raven shook his head and gritted his teeth.

"He's not just someone, he's my brother," Itachi replied, looking at the wolf with angry filled eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: it's finally sunny here! And I got to hull logs and brush for the bon-fire yesterday. That's we Alaskan girls do here. We also gut fish, go dip-netting at the beach, and help make pizzas for the tourists that come up for the summer. My dad is the pizza make in my town. Oh yeah! He owns K-beach Pizza Boys. Free pizza for everyone who reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Someone was poking him, he could feel it and it was starting to annoy him. He also felt something heavy and cold around his neck. Whoever was poking him really wanted to die, for they poked him none stop. He finally opened his eyes slowly; hissing at the bright light of the day hit him in the eyes. He had a killer headache along with his back stinging like he had got run over by an angry tree with needles. When he did open his eyes, the poking stopped and a face was right up in his, staring at him. Sasuke jerked his head away from the face and looked around where he was.

He was surprised to see that he was tied up to a post at the far end of the camp when he finally remembered what had happened the other day. He had raped Naruto. He, Sasuke, had_ raped Naruto! _The love of his life and his only friend he had ever had, who was now never wanting to see him again. This just made the dove close his eyes in despair and lean back his head against the post that his back was leaning on. The person in front of him lifted an eyebrow and sat down next to his left, not saying a word.

After a few moments, Sasuke finally became annoyed with the kid staring at him. "Do you mind? As you can see, I'm a little upset right now."

"No, I don't mind," the kid mumbled, continuing to stare at the hurt dove. He looked to be around twelve with brown hair, fair tan skin, and brown eyes. He had a brown pair bear ears and stubby little tail poking from his pants. A blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and a short sleeve shirt with ripped up brown pants. "I hate you for hurting Naruto the other day."

Ah, it was the kid who came and looked for them. Great. "Then why are you sitting by me if you hate me?" Sasuke asked, looking back at the sunny sky.

"No reason, just wanted to see how you're holding up."

"Satisfied?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Can you go now, you're disturbing me."

"That's the whole point." The kid grinned and continued to stare at the older demon. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and continued to ignore the kid. But the kid wasn't going to make it that easy. "I'm Konohamaru by the way. I never really caught yours."

"Sasuke," the dove replied bluntly, closing his eyes and wincing at the pain in his back.

"Konohamaru, stay away from him. He might hurt you too," said a woman with long, brown, curly hair. Sasuke guessed that she was the boy's mother. She must be if she has those brown bear ears. Konohamaru pouted and ran towards his mother, upset at being taken away from annoying the prisoner. But Sasuke was happy to be rid of the pest and almost thanked the woman for taking him away.

"The other day; how long have I been out?" Sasuke asked himself, trying to move so much because of his back. It felt raw and tender when he touched it and almost freaked when he saw puss and blood drip down his fingers when pulled them back.

"About two days," came a voice from his right. It was oddly familiar.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, wincing as he did, and almost died right then and there. A sad and angry Naruto, with a basket of herbs and ointment, was standing there a cloths draping over his shoulder. The blond slowly made his way to the dove and hesitated to sit down. Sasuke glanced away, ashamed at having Naruto walk all the way here after being raped not too long ago. The fox didn't say anything except for him to lie on his stomach so he could put the herbs and ointment on his back.

Sasuke did so slowly, not having enough strength to do it on his own. Naruto immediately went to work and started to clean his wounds. The dove started to panic when the fox picked up a knife from his basket and started to cut off of what was left of the wings. Now only two little stubs were sticking out pathetically. The dove did not say a word as Naruto fixed up his back silently. The only time the fox spoke was when he ordered Sasuke to sit up so he could wrap the clothes around his torso. Sasuke winced and hissed when Naruto did it harshly, but was glad the blond was taking some of his anger out on him.

Sasuke finally broke the silence. "Naruto, I know you hate my guts right now and are terrified of me, and I know a sorry won't help any. So please, push your anger out me until you feel better. Just swing at me and hit me anywhere."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and shook his head as he finished tying the end of the cloth. "No, I'm not gonna hit you. And yes a sorry won't help any. And yes I'm terrified of you, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you. It was never your intention to rape me."

Sasuke glanced up at the fox and started to tear up. Before he knew it, he started to cry heavily and Naruto couldn't help but pull him into his arms. It was hurting the fox's heart as he let the dove cry into his chest. He held that trembling head in his arms and gently rocked, making shushing noises. The dove had clenched his hands in Naruto's shirt and let himself be comforted. He had no idea how much sadness he had in his heart and the fox was willing to comfort him as he let it out.

The other demons pretend to not notice the scene, but couldn't help but feel pity for the dove. They had no idea how much he was hurting on the inside for doing this to the blond and needed help badly. Iruka from his and his boyfriend's tent, not too far away from the crying dove, listened with a sad smile on his face. He was happy that Naruto was willing not to hate the dove and sad because of how much the demon was hurting for doing something terrible to the blond. Kakashi, close by also, watched Itachi smile at the sight sadly before walking away, putting his hood back on.

Naruto continued to make soothing sounds to the dove until Sasuke finally calmed his cry and was silently hiccupping. He patted his black hair and continued to rock from side to side. He let go when Sasuke sat up, wiping away his tears in embarrassment. Naruto smiled softly at the dove and cupped Sasuke's left cheek.

"Better?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Thank you. I've never cried so much in my life before. It was a little embarrassing." He chuckled at himself and looked down at his lap, legs tucked underneath him. He never felt so vulnerable in his life. "How do you feel? I was pretty rough with you the other day and I-"

Naruto put a finger on the dove's lips. "Better. I healed over night, but I woke up this morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"You look like it too."

"Oh thanks." Sasuke grinned softly as the blond giggled, tails wrapping around his waist. "Do you… want to start over?" Naruto looked at him with curiosity before giving a genuine smile and nodded. "Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name beautiful?"

Naruto blushed. "Naruto Uzimaki."

"Well Naruto, excuse me if I'm being too straight forward, but I think you're gorgeous. May I kiss you?"

"Well, I never expected that from our first meeting, but yes. You may kiss me," Naruto replied with a deep blush, but the smile formed larger on his face. He smiled as the dove gently kissed his lips, but soon frowned when Sasuke pulled back not a second later. "You call that a kiss?"

Sasuke was confused at this. "What I-" He was interrupted as two hands grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him back to his lips. At first it was a gentle brush of lips before they started moving against each other. Naruto tilted his to the side and obediently opened his mouth when Sasuke's tongue asked for entrance into his mouth. Naruto moaned as the kiss deepened, loving the feel of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. Sure, he had no idea what he was doing, but he'll just go on instinct.

The blond's hands weaved into the dove's hair as Sasuke's cupped the back of Naruto's head, pulling them closer together. When the need for oxygen became apparent, they broke apart with a loud _smack. _Naruto opened his eyes slightly as well as his mouth, lips moist with saliva. Sasuke too opened his eyes slightly and smirked at the cute look on the blond's face. The dove gave the blond a peck on the cheek before leaning back against the post, Naruto fallowing him and lying down between his legs, head on the taller demon's chest.

"So are we ok?" Sasuke asked quietly, not exactly a whisper.

"Yeah, but it'll take me a while to trust you again," Naruto replied, closing his eyes and snuggling up to the dove. Sasuke grinned gently and wrapped his arms around the blond. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Um, back in the shack, when I said I loved you… I-I really meant it. I wasn't playing with your feelings or anything, if you have any for me."

Sasuke felt Naruto tense and gently grabbed the blond's chin, making him look into his coal black eyes. "Naruto, I do have feelings for you. I love you too and I knew you weren't playing with my feelings. You see, there's a reason why humans love dove demons as their concubines, we have an abnormal amount of hormones than regular demons. Doves love sex and will do anything for it when they're in heat. When we're in heat, we become unpredictable and will fuck or be fucked by anything that moves. The reason why I raped you was because I was in heat. And day by day, it increases. And I'm still very sorry about that."

"You were in heat? But what about what you said about Orochimaru being rough with you?"

"I… liked it; my mind didn't, but my body did. He was always rough with me because he knew I liked it and could handle it. And he especially liked it when I was in heat. It meant that I would want a lot of sex and wouldn't mind if he did it. Does this make sense to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what about the other times you were in heat when you lived with me and my father?" Naruto looked at Sasuke in curiosity, making the dove smirk at the cuteness.

"I went on missions for weeks until it was over, that's why every once a year I went on those long missions. I didn't want to hurt you so I asked Minato if I could. He said that I could and understood what I was going through. Understand?"

"Yeah. Now that we're lovers, the next time you're in heat, just tell me and I'll see if I can keep up with you." Naruto grinned and laid his head back down on the naked chest, blushing when he realized that the dove was still in his underwear.

"You probably could. All demons go into heat almost at the same time and fox demons almost have as much as hormones as dove demons do. And I can tell this is gonna be rough on you since you don't have that henge spell on you."

Naruto 'hmm'ed and scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "How come I wasn't in heat?"

"Because your body is still trying to adjust to your new self, concentrating more on your body then hormones. It should be finished by next week. The you'll go into heat."

"Huh?!" Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke in confusion. The dove chuckled and smirked at this.

"Heat lasts for several weeks and can drive you insane. So when you do go into heat next week, I'll be here for you. Hell, I'll even let you take me if you're not ready yet." The dove added the last part quickly when he saw the scared look come across the blond's eyes. "Just tell me when you need me."

"K," Naruto replied and laid back down against Sasuke's chest.

* * *

Kyuubi stopped, making all the other demon's behind him stop as well. The redhead sniffed the air, picking up a familiar scent of demons and campfire coming from the east side of him. He motioned the demons behind to his left and told them to scout out the area. A few left the pack to go and investigate where the smell was coming from. Several minutes later they came back and told the redheaded elf that it was a small village of demons. The elf smirked and glanced down to the sleeping blond in his arms, who had been asleep ever since they left the snake's castle.

"Don't worry Minato, we're almost there," he whispered to the blond before continuing onward to where the scent was coming from. He certainly surprised the residents of the camp when he and his troop of demons trumped out from the woods and into the clearing.

Kakashi halted in his work to glance up at the intrusion, but soon formed a grin underneath his mask as he recognized most of them as friends. He quickly made his way over to them and greeted them happily, who did the same back. Iruka even went over to greet a few friends he hadn't seen in a while. Soon enough, each demon was greeting one another, shaking hands and hugging each other. Some even kissed from being away from their lovers for so long.

Sora, Kyuubi, and Minato (still asleep) stood away from the greeting demons before a hooded man pushed through the crowd towards their way. When the demons of the camp saw that it was Itachi, they spread apart and let the raven through. Kyuubi was afraid of what he might say to him, because demons and elves weren't exactly close or even liked each other in any way. But he was not expecting for the raven to run to the bluenette next to him and kiss him passionately. Sora kissed back just as passionately and cried as the raven held him.

"Sora, my little Sora, I missed you so much," Itachi whispered to the boy. "I love you my little Sora."

"I missed you too Itachi," Sora whispered back. "I love you too. I had no idea you were here. All you said was that you were leaving and suddenly left, leaving behind a little note saying that you were getting help. Did you find it?"

"Yes Sora, but they need help in the field of battlement. And I think that you would be very helpful to us in training them."

"Ok."

Itachi let go of the bluenette and glanced at the elf, who had been watching the scene with a small smile, with a blank look. Kyuubi looked down at Minato, not wanting to look in the raven's cold eyes. Itachi then glanced at the fox in the elf's arms and walked closer towards them, getting a closer look of the blond. Everything was silent when Itachi finally spoke.

"Did you help them escape from Orochimaru?" Itachi asked bluntly.

"Yes," Kyuubi replied back nervously.

"Why?"

"Does an elf need a reason to help a demon out?"

"No, I guess not. Did you help Sora out too?"

"Actually, he was the one who helped me out to get the captain distracted so I can fake a heart attack on the guy. I then asked if he would like to come with us when we demons were free and he didn't really give me an answer. But yes, we helped Sora out."

"I'm happy to hear that." The raven smirked at the bluenette before frowning. "Why do you hide yourself like that? You're no longer in human territory." He grabbed the bandana tied around the bluenette's head and pulled it off. Blue, fluffy lynx ears popped out from underneath as the raven untied the long heavy coat that Sora wearing. A short tail popped out from beneath it, both surprising the redhead. He did not see that coming.

"Well I'll be," Kyuubi mumbled to himself.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere without him and I doubt my bother elves will allow him in their village. So I guess I'll stay here, if that's alright with you I mean?"

Itachi chuckled at the elf, liking Kyuubi already. "What's your name? Mine's Itachi or Boss-sama, I'm the leader here."

"Kyuubi, or Kyo for short."

"Well Kyuubi, I'm sure we'll find a place for you and you're…"

"Friend, he's just a friend," the elf replied quickly. The raven smirked and shook his head.

* * *

Sasuke jerked awake, startling awake Naruto as he did so. The dove had woken up from a certain scent hitting his nose and couldn't quite recall whose it was, but it smelled familiar. There were actually two scents that smelt familiar. The blond rubbed his sleepy eyes and glanced back to the camp to see something was goin on. He got up and told the dove that he would be right back. Sasuke nodded reluctantly, not wanting to stay behind. But he was too week to move at the moment.

Naruto looked around and saw that there were more demons than what there had been not too long ago. He sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. When he pushed and shoved through the crowd and into the clearing where Itachi stood with Kyuubi and Minato, who was just now waking up, he froze at seeing his father and cried out.

"Father!"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: review and you'll get a cookie! **** Oh, and if you have no idea who Sora is, he was on a few episodes of Naruto. If you don't remember, than I feel sorry for you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Orochimaru glared at the boy that stood nervously in front of the snake's desk, fearing that his life might be in danger. He had just told the snake that the prisoners had escaped just two days ago and they decided to tell Orochimaru now. They would have never told him if he hadn't called for Minato today or ever, so now it was this young boy's job to tell the pedophile that the prisoners escaped. The snake could only glare and said nothing for a moment.

"And you decide to tell me now?" he hissed, leaning his head against the palm of his hand, looking the boy up and down.

"Well, we were afraid of what you might do to us and I was forced to tell you," the boy replied nervously, shaking in his boots. He had chestnut brown hair, green eyes, and very tan skin. He wore a white blouse, black pants and knee high leather boots.

"What is your name?"

"Taki."

"Well Taki, you have every reason to be afraid of me. Do you know why?"

Taki looked around nervously and gulped as the snake stood up from his desk, making his way towards the frightened messenger. "You could have killed Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru chuckled, licking his lips as he stood in front of the frightened boy. "Yes, but there are other things that I could do. Have you ever been with a man before?" The snake was enjoying the terror in the boy's face and the shaking if the knees as he bent over to inspect Taki's face.

"Yes sama."

"Did you want to or were you forced?"

"I was forced to, sama."

"Are you talented?" Orochimaru cupped a tan cheek as he said this, licking the other cheek. The boy shivered at the lick and whimpered.

"I-I don't know. Many say that I am."

The snake smirked evilly at this and chuckled, sending a shiver through the boy's body. "You'll do until I can get Sasuke and Arashi back. Kabuto!" A white haired man with glasses walked in and stood at attention, waiting for his master to speak. "Pick every able man that can weald a sword and send them over to where our little prisoners are hiding. You may leave."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," the white haired man said with a bow and left.

"Now," the snake started, gathering the boy's attention, "let's see what you got."

* * *

"Father!" Naruto cried out when he saw his father in the arms of some strange man.

Minato started awake fully and hastily struggled from Kyuubi to run towards his son, falling from the elf's hold. Naruto ran towards his father's arms with tears running down his cheeks as the older fox suddenly fell onto his knees-not having enough energy to run anymore-holding out his arms. The boy fell into his father's arms with a wide grin, silent tears falling down his cheeks. Minato held back his tears and held the boy in his arms.

The demons around them smiled at the scene, but went right back to greeting each other shortly after. Being left alone, Minato kissed his son's forehead and told his son how much he missed him. Naruto replied back the same thing and how much has gone on while they were separated, leaving out the rape part of it. Minato lied and said nothing much has happened while he was captured and told his son a lot about Kyuubi, who was standing awkwardly behind them.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" The older fox asked, pulling away from his son's hold.

"He's tied to a post at the moment," Naruto replied nervously, looking away.

"Why?"

"Well, uh, you see… um." Naruto sighed and thought of a way to tell his father the truth of what happened between him and Sasuke. Not finding a good answer, the young blond pulled his father to the edge of camp where Sasuke was sitting, leaning against the post tiredly. Minato froze at the sight of the dove.

"Oh my god, what happened?" The older fox ran up to the dove, who jerked up from the yell and was surprised to see Minato there. "How did you get all these cuts?" Just after he said that, Shikamaru with his wife, and Hinata came running towards them. Sasuke groaned in annoyance when he saw the others there as well, sighing when he heard them gasp softly.

"Well, long story short… he raped me, he got whipped and tied to a post, we told our love for each other, and now everything is fine," Naruto replied nervously. Minato's face grew red from anger and was about to totally flip out when Naruto interrupted him. "Dad, I have a question to ask you before you trip out over all this; when were we ever demons?"

After hearing his son ask this, he calmed down and grew nervous when all the attention was placed on him. "Well, uh, you see. I was a demon and your mother was a human. After your mother died, you were only two years old and I placed a henge spell on us to make us appear to be human. I did it so well, that even our bodies thought that we were humans. Now our bodies are getting readjusted to our demon bodies and we both are soon to be in heat."

"I know, Sasuke told me about that already. Why didn't you tell me that we were demons?"

Minato sighed. "I was hoping we never would have the spell uplifted. But Orochimaru already knew what I looked like before, so he undid it. And now I'm… and now I'm pregnant with his child."

Naruto blanched and paled after his father said this. Sasuke and the others did as well. "He raped you?!" the young blond shouted out angrily. "And now he got you pregnant?! I swear, I'm gonna kill that bastard for hurting my father…" he suddenly grew quiet and blushed. If his father was pregnant from being raped, then maybe he was pregnant too. "Dad, could it be possible that I could be pregnant too?"

Minato lifted an eyebrow before remembering why he was angry. His face once again grew red and he glared at the dove, making him wince at the murderous glare. "When did he rape you," he asked angrily. Naruto gulped and became nervous.

"About a few days ago."

"It's too soon to tell then. Wait four more days then we'll see. And if you did get him pregnant Uchiha, I'll have your head served to me on a golden platter. You hear me?" Minato sneered at the terrified dove and almost chuckled evilly when Sasuke nodded in horror. Naruto huffed and punched his dad softly in the arm, or what he thought was soft, because Minato rubbed where his son had punched him.

"Dad! I won't let you! I love him and he loves me, I'd be happy to be pregnant with his child. So don't even suggest that, or I'll have the same done to you! You hear me?!" Naruto was up in his face and glaring angrily at his father, wanting to hit the man one more time; so he did. Minato once again rubbed his poor arm, glaring lightly at his son.

"Yeah, I hear ya. But if he hurts you one more time, I will kill him."

"I'm afraid I won't let you," came a dark and teasing voice behind the foxes. Minato turned to see a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds all over it. His hair was the same color as Sasuke's, as were his eyes, and was long, tied back in a low pony-tail. He had raven wings popping out from his back and they changed to a midnight blue in different lights.

Upon seeing the man, Sasuke went pale and his eyes widen. "I-Itachi?"

"Hello baby-brother," he raven said with a small smile. "Like I said those three years ago, we'll meet again. I'm sorry for whipping you so terribly the other day, but I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you." Itachi moved passed the other demons and humans and bent down to Sasuke's level. The dove stared at his bother in awe then angrily.

"You were the one that whipped me?! You should have at least told me that you were here! Now you wait until now to tell me?!" Sasuke glared harder at the older demon and panted at his little rant. Itachi only smirked and hned as he stood back up. "How'd you get a way anyway?"

"Easy, while all the people were distracted by you when you escaped, I easily escaped. I hid a knife in my hands and cut the ropes while the others weren't looking. They finally noticed me when I ran past them to follow you, but I couldn't catch up with you. So I went wherever my wings took me and landed here in this little camp. There were only a few demons at that time and barely enough to eat for everyone. They were demons who had escaped also, but didn't know how to hunt and survive on their own," Itachi explained. When there were no questions from his younger brother, he continued. "That's how I became the leader here. I trained them how to hunt, how to wield a sword, and how to steal to survive. And on one of my stealing missions, that's when I met Sora.

"He was on leave in Konoha for two months. His boss wanted him to relax some before he went to work for Orochimaru. I had robbed his house during the night when I accident bumped into a stand holding some wine bottles that came crashing down, waking him up. When I first saw him, I fell in love. He was surprised at seeing me in his home and didn't ask questions as to why I was there. Instead, he let me steal some of his provisions and let me leave with them. The next time I saw him was a week later. I wanted to see him so I sniffed him and found him in an alleyway, about to be raped. I saved him and brought him back to his home. He didn't say anything, but I wanted to hear his voice, see what he sounded like. But I did nothing and laid him down in his room. He was very surprised at my kindness and stopped me before I left.

"He was on his feet and grabbed my coat before I left his room. He asked me what my name was and I told him. He had the sweetest voice I ever heard and I wanted him badly, but I kept myself in check. He then asked me what I wanted and I said I didn't want anything, but a someone."

* * *

_(flash back)_

"_What is it that you want from me?" The bluenette asked, his hand still clutched on the raven's coat. "What is a demon doing here in Konoha in plain daylight than in the night?" The raven said nothing. "Do you want to steal from me again? If you do, I won't let have anything this time. You cost me my week's saving from taking all that food; even though it wasn't much."_

_Itachi sighed and turned to face his body towards the young human. "I'm sorry to steal from you; someone of your size and poor on money. But you have yourself to take care of, I have many to feed. Who are weak and lack the intelligence of hunting. There are many of us and there is one of you. As for what I want has nothing to deal with food, but a person."_

"_Who might that be?" Sora asked snippily. He let out a yelp of surprise when strong hands wrapped themselves around his arms and pulled him to a strong chest. Sora struggled to get out of the hold, but found that it was useless. "Let me go! I have nothing of your desire!"_

"_But you do," Itachi replied with a smirk. "It is you. You stole my heart when I first met you and now that I hear you voice, I want more of you. I want to hear that voice screaming out my name in pleasure. I want to feel those lips around mine." The raven lowered his gaze to the bluenette's before leaning forward and nipping an ear. "I want you to be my mate."_

_Sora took in a quick breath after hearing this and gasped as his ear was nipped, those lustful lips making their way to his neck and shoulder. He gasped in pain when he felt teeth plunge into his pale shoulder, marking him as the ravens. Sora clutched the man's shoulders as a tongue ran over the teeth marks as if saying he was sorry for causing the boy pain. Lips then wrapped around the mark and sucked. The bluenette moaned in pleasure and stopped struggling. He groaned in disappointment when the raven let go and let go of the boy completely._

"_That's to show that you are mine and belong to no one else. I marked you as mine. If you're ever in trouble, just call out my name or think of it and I will come to you," Itachi explained, taking a step back from the young boy. "If you ever want to see me, just call my name." And with that, he was gone._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sora hadn't seen the raven in two weeks, thinking that he would soon forget him. But he didn't, all he could think of now was the raven. He wanted to see him so bad that several times he was about to call out for him, but he always stopped before he could. What the demon did to him made him want more of Itachi. He wanted those hands and lips back on him. He wanted to feel what it was like to be with a man for his first time. He never had sex before, but he was about to when those men suddenly jumped him and tried to rape him._

_The bluenette reached down into his pants and grabbed his growing erection as he thought about the raven, his other hand rubbing and tweaking a nipple. He moaned as he grabbed himself harshly and started to pump his hand up and down, think that Itachi was doing it to him. He ran a hand down his chest and to his stomach before going back again, feeling himself up as he thought about the raven. Without knowing it, he started to call out the raven's name, summoning the demon to him unintentionally. _

_When Itachi finally felt the calling, he immediately went to his bluenette. But when he entered Sora's room, he was surprised to see the boy jerking off, calling out his name. The demon smirked and walked up to the boy quietly. He stopped both hands, surprising Sora before replacing them with his own hands. He grabbed the boy's hard erection and pumped his hand at a fast pace. His mouth sucked on one pink nipple as his other hand tweaked the other. Sora weaved his hands into black hair and moaned nonstop. It felt good to be ravished and asked for more. And the demon gave him more._

_Before he knew it, he was crying out for Itachi to go harder, deeper, faster as the raven thrusted into his now mate. Sora clutched the sheets beneath him, dropping down from his hands and knees position to lay flat on his stomach. Itachi laid on top of him as he did as ordered, biting and nipping the boy's back and neck. Sora pushed back into each thrust as best he could and sobbed at the pleasure given to him. He tensed as he finally came, letting out a silent scream. Itachi came within him with a grunt, causing the bluenette to shudder as the hot fluid flowed with in him._

_When Itachi pulled out, Sora made a face as seme seeped out of him, running down his legs and onto the sheets of his futon. But it soon turned into a moan as he felt the raven lick up the mess on his legs. The tongue dragged up to his entrance and a tongue entered him, cleaning that out too. Itachi moaned at the taste and licked his lips as he pulled away. He smirked at the tired bluenette and laid down next to him, pulling the boy to his chest in a protective hold. Sora blushed and snuggled into the chest, falling asleep shortly after._

* * *

"Ok, I did not need to know about that," Sasuke said with a disgusted groan. Itachi only smirked and went on.

* * *

_It was a few days before Sora had to leave and both he and his demon lover did not want to lose sight of the other. Each day Sora called the raven and each day the raven came. Itachi's like for the boy turned into love as the same for Sora. But Itachi promised that he would come when the bluenette called for him. Sora believed it and kissed his lover good-bye when it was time to leave._

_Each day while he was at Orochimaru's castle, he stopped calling for the raven, too busy with becoming a shinobi. But after a year, he finally called after he was raped and held onto the raven tightly when the raven appeared in front of him suddenly. Itachi angrily brought his mate to his room and demanded to know what happened. The human told him everything. Itachi was pissed and wanted to kill the people who did this to his mate, but the scene was weak and starting to vanish, making it hard to trace who did this._

_After that, Sora called at least twice a week. Two years passed when Itachi suddenly left, leaving a note that he couldn't come anymore for fear of his mate's life and would like Sora to quit one of these to see him once again. But the bluenette did not quit and kept training to become stronger for his mate. But when the time finally came to leave, he left with a bunch of demons and was able to see his lover again._

_(end flashback)_

* * *

"So that's how you came here and met Sora?" Naruto asked, moved by the story and blushing. Itachi nodded and rustled the young demon's hair. "You love him a lot, don't ya?"

"Yes chibi-kun, I do a lot," the raven replied with a true genuine smile. "And it seems my brother finally has a mate of his own. Minato, I can tell that they love each other and that there no hard feelings between them anymore, so I suggest you cool down. Plus, I believe there is someone who too wants to become a mate with you." Itachi glanced to the elf who was talking to Hinata several feet away. Kyuubi felt the stares and looked to see Minato staring at him. He grinned goofily before going back to talk to the horse. Minato blushed and looked back quickly. "I'll take my leave. Sasuke, you have tomorrow left, then you can be freed. Take of Naruto, will you?"

"I will Itachi. Where are you going?"

"To train my people."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: thanks everyone for the reviews so far. Sorry the last chapter didn't come out faster than you would have hoped. I've been help in Vacation Bible School at my church this week and teaching the motions to some of the songs that we sing and it's a real work. Plus I had the stomach flue yesterday. So yeah, sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

It had been four days since the coming of the other demons and Naruto had yet to check to see if he was pregnant. No one wanted to go around him since he was in heat and very irritable at the moment. Sasuke was too busy training the demons, who were catching on fast, how to wield a sword. They knew perfectly well how to use bows and arrows, but weren't exactly sure how to use a katana. However, Sasuke about his fox every moment of the day. He wanted to be there for the little blond, but was too busy with the others. It was then Itachi finally let him have some time off and take of his kitsun, who was lying in bed, panting and irritated about not getting any.

When Sasuke moved the flap from the tent, Naruto was on him immediately, kissing and licking wherever he could reach. The dove was surprised at first and held the kitsun at bay before pulling the fox to him, kissing the blond passionately. Naruto growled and rubbed himself against the dove's stomach, demanding more. Of course, Sasuke couldn't deny the plea and pushed the kitsun down on the makeshift bed of theirs. Rubbing his hand against Naruto's hard length, Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and smirked cheekily at his lustful blond.

"You seem to be in great pain, should I take of it for you?" the dove asked, clutching hard onto Naruto's balls and fiddling them between his fingers. Naruto only growled and spread his legs further apart. "Are you sure you want me to take you after what happened the last time I took you?" This stopped the kitsun in his movements and softened his gaze at the dove.

"Please Sasuke, make love to me," Naruto whispered, his gaze full of love. Sasuke nodded and pulled off his shirt before pulling off his pants as well. Naruto fallowed and untied his dark orange kimono that he was wearing for the day, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere in the tent-which so happened to be behind the dove-, spreading his legs for the dove to join him.

Sasuke smirked and sat between the kitsun's legs, bending over to kiss the fox deeply. Naruto moaned in the kiss and locked his legs around the dark haired demon's waist, hands locked behind the dove's head. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and forcefully pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, wanting the kitsun's tongue to play with his. The kitsun obeyed the dove and rubbed his tongue along with Sasuke's.

"You seem rather needy; do you want me to put it in right away?" Sasuke whispered in the kitsun's ear after breaking the kiss. "Or do you want me to prepare you first?"

"I can't wait anymore, please put it in me now," Naruto whimpered, unlocking his legs and wrapping his hands underneath his knees, holding up his legs. Sasuke nodded and looked around the tent for anything to work as a lube. "Don't worry about lube; fox demon's can make their own lube within themselves during heat."

The dove lifted an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

"Sasuke, I've been in this tent alone; how long do you expect me to sit and here and do nothing while in heat? I'm horny and I need you now before I go to someone else."

"Do that and I might have to kill that person," the dove growled, attacking the blond's lips. Naruto giggled and wiggled his lips impatiently. "Do you really want me to go in unprepared?"

"Yes, hurry up already!"

Sasuke shook his head and aligned his hips with Naruto's. Slowly, he pushed the head of his erection into the blond, who opened his mouth slightly as he was penetrated and hissed softly. The dove closed his eyes at the heat around him and moaned. His instinct was telling him to thrust in all the way and start pounding into the kitsun, but his conscious told him not to. Sasuke slowly pushed into Naruto until he was all the way into the hilt. The dove sighed out in pleasure and leaned forward to kiss the kitsun.

"Sasuke, move. It feels like you're teasing me," Naruto gasped out, leaning his head back, closing his eyes at the feeling of being full. The dove leaned back, straightening his back as he looked down at his mate. "Hurry."

At first, Sasuke thrusted in slowly, helping Naruto keep his legs up by putting his hands around the tan thighs. The kitsun moaned and gasped each time the dove entered him, barely hitting his prostrate. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was doing it on purpose and growled, receiving a smirk as a response. The blond wiggled his hips to get the dove to brush against his g-spot, even if it meant that the length would only nick a side of the bundle of nerves. To his relief, Sasuke caught the drift and changed his angle to brush against the blond's prostrate every time he thrusted in.

"Sasuke, please more…" Naruto moaned out in pleasure.

The dove obliged and picked up his speed, going a little faster. The kitsun's moaning became faster along with it. Seeing the blond's neglected length bouncing on his stomach every time Sasuke thrusted in, the dove grabbed one of the blond's hands and moved it to the kitsun's length. Sasuke had to stop while doing this and had to change his position; wrapping his arm underneath the blond's knees and leaning forward. Naruto's now free hand went to clamp onto the dove's arm while his other hand jerked himself off. As Sasuke started up again, he bent over and kissed the blond passionately, giving all that he was into his mate.

Naruto felt it flow through them both as they made love, slow and passionate. It was slow and Sasuke only speed up when Naruto threatened to cut his balls off if he didn't, but soon slowed down when he felt the edge coming. Feeling the blond's legs tense along with his stomach, Sasuke knew the kitsun was soon to come. He finally picked up the pace to a very fast speed, faster than before, and watched as Naruto came over both their stomachs. Feeling the clenching muscles around his length, Sasuke came a few thrusts later, riding out the pleasure until he finally slumped against the kitsun.

They panted as they fell back down from their high, hearts going back to their regular heartbeats. Naruto scrunched his nose as he felt the dove's semen drip from his ass and gave a sedated sigh as he smiled. Sasuke glanced over with a smirk and opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly interrupted by an explosion and screaming. The dove quickly put a pair of pants on and ran outside the tent to see what was going on. What his eyes saw made him pale in horror.

Orochimaru's troops were here. They were invading the campsite. And now most of the demons were either pushing their pregnant mates out of danger or fighting the soldiers off. Blood was already spilling from the explosion and swords slicing through the air. The demons were holding off the men pretty well on their own, but won't for long.

Ducking back into the tent, Sasuke wrapped a blanket around the confused blond and picked him up on his feet, pushing him outside with a small bag of supplies. Upon seeing the soldiers in their camp, Naruto froze and the dove was forced to turn the kitsun's head away.

"Listen, Naruto… I need you to get out of here and go to someplace safe. You're in no position to argue, now follow the others," Sasuke said simply, pushing the blond forward towards the forest away from the men. Naruto hesitated, but followed after the retreating demons after giving his kiss one last good-bye. He watched the fox before the blond disappeared into the forest, right behind Minato. "I'll come and find you, I promise."

Grabbing his sword and unsheathing it, the dove quickly blocked a two edged sword from slicing his head off. Upon seeing the man, Sasuke made a face. It was that drunk who wanted to pick a fight between him and his comrades. The man smirked as he saw the realization wash over the black haired demon's face.

"You remember me, huh?" the man asked, his bad breath washing over Sasuke's face. The dove tried so hard not to puke and lose his concentration, keeping his eye on the man. "I've been waiting for this moment to finally fight you without any interruptions."

"Me too," Sasuke replied, pushing the man away from him. The man stumbled back and almost lost his balance, but quickly regained his footing. They stared down each other before running at each other at a sprint, swinging their swords at each other and dodging. The dove was on the wining streak as he swung his sword with ease, while the man had a hard time keeping up and almost lost his life from time to time. Sasuke was getting annoyed of going easy on the man and took it up a notch.

Jumping in the air, Sasuke did a spinning kick and smirked when his foot landed a hit on the man's upper jaw, just beneath his right eye. The man stumbled back in surprise and held his cheek. He grew angry and lifted his sword high above his head and ran towards the dove with an angry cry. Seeing the opening, the demon thrusted his sword forward into the man's stomach, watching the blood run down the human's armor. The man choked up some blood and looked at the demon in surprise before going limp on the sword.

Pulling the sword free from the man, Sasuke went for another man, going into a killing spree as his eyes turned a red color; his bloodlust rising after each kill. Itachi was off fighting in another area, also on a killing spree, helping out other demons that needed assistance. Sora was fighting with as much strength as he could and was doing quite well for being an itty-bitty demon. Kyuubi was laughing manically as he slaughtered the men in his way.

The Uchiha's were prepared for anything that came their way, but what they didn't expect was a certain snake to come from behind the men with a certain blond in his grip. Sasuke gasped at his mate being in the arms of Orochimaru before growling. Both of the Uchihas stalked towards them, but soon stopped when the snake pulled out a knife and held it at Naruto's throat.

"Move any closer and I kill him," he hissed, rubbing his pale cheek against the blond's as he licked his lips. "You wouldn't want that, do you Sasuke?" He smirked as the dove glared venomously and growled lowly. "Besides, he is carrying your children."

"Let him go, or I swear I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Kill me?" the snake interrupted the dove demon. "Let's face it, I hold your mate's life in my hands and I can chose to kill him or not. But he's so beautiful like his father that I might just keep him for myself, along with Arashi."

Hearing this, Kyuubi growled and sneaked his way into the forest, climbing a tree and pulling out his boy and arrows. The snake had no idea what was coming to him and Kyuubi wanted it to stay like that. Very carefully, the elf pulled back his arrow and aimed it the snake's back, wanting the demon to feel as much pain as possible before dying. Letting it go, the arrow flew soundless through the air and hit Orochimaru in the back.

The snake hissed and dropped the fox, looking down to see an arrow head through his chest. Another hit him the shoulder as another went through his neck. The snake coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth. Another went through his heart, killing him instantly. Kyuubi smirked at his perfect shots and jumped into the clearing, next to the dead snake. The men around him stumbled back before running away as the elf caste a fire spell, burning the snake's corpse.

Sasuke let out the breath that he was holding and ran to his mate's side, who was curled in a fatal position, shaking. The dove picked up the kitsun and walked away from Orochimaru's ashes and onto a spot that held no dead bodies or blood.

"Naruto, I thought I told you to get out of here," the dark haired demon stated bluntly, checking him over for any scrapes or any other injuries. Naruto snapped out of his faze and looked up to see Sasuke staring down at him intently.

"Sasuke?" the blond gasped.

"Yes, it's me. Why did you come back?"

"I didn't, I was running until he suddenly showed up and then he suddenly dragged me back here. Is he gone? Is he dead?"

"Yes, Kyuubi killed him. Very easily I might say, so I'm very jealous actually. Are you alright?"

Naruto stared up at his mate without saying a word before bursting into tears. Taking this as a no, the dove hugged the blond to his chest and let him cry into his chest. The blond was terrified by what all had happened and the rush of suddenly finding out of being pregnant. Kyuubi nodded towards Itachi's direction and went to look for Minato. The raven found Sora smirking at the retreating figures and had to smirk himself.

"Sasuke, I was so scared that you weren't coming back!" Naruto shouted out, clutching onto the dove. Sasuke shushed him and rocked him as the other demons went to look for their mates in the woods.

"I promised that I would never leave you, remember?" Sasuke said in a whisper, smiling softly down at the blond. Naruto nodded and slowly started to calm down as Minato came running towards them, worried about his son. Kyuubi had told him what had happened after he found the fox and Minato had quickly left back to the camp.

"Naruto! Is he ok?! Is he hurt?!" the older fox asked in hysterical, knelling beside the two mates.

"Yes Minato, he's fine. And pregnant. Orochimaru confirmed that," Sasuke replied softly.

"So I'll be a grandfather in five months?"

"Five months?" Naruto asked, pulling away from Sasuke to look at his father. "Not nine months?"

"For humans it's nine months; for demons it's five months. During pregnancy, they grow faster since we're demons giving birth to demons. But after giving birth, the baby will grow naturally like a human. But soon after turning twenty, the growing process slows down immensely. No one knows how long it takes or years for them to like their next age, which would 23 on you case Naruto," Minato said, nodding towards his direction. "The age changing is so hard to tell when, because it changes a lot of when you look older. You get what I'm saying?"

"I guess, but I rather not think about it," Naruto said with a sigh, sitting down in his mate's lap.

"Good, I don't want your brain to explode anytime soon," Sasuke teased, wrapping his arms around his glaring blond. Minato chuckled and jumped when arms wrapped around his middle also. Looking back, he saw Kyuubi smiling goofily at him and kissed him on the lips lightly, making the blond blush.

"Is everything over?" the young fox asked, leaning his head back onto Naruto's shoulder tiredly.

"Yes, Naru-chan. Everything is over."

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: this'll be the last chapter everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it. Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: five months later**

It was five months after the small battle and death between Orochimaru and most of his troops. Naruto was only a couple of days away from his birth date and was terrified. His stomach had grown large and was jutting out from his body, carrying twines. Sasuke was also worried about becoming a father, but also happy. He was happy because his mate was carrying life inside him made by both of them. And right now, Minato was going into labor, clawing at Kyuubi's hand as Hinata asked him to push the baby out.

Minato said that he was keeping the baby, not wanting to destroy an unborn baby's life by his anger. No, he was going to treat the baby like any loving father would. He was going to treat it like he had with Naruto. Speaking of whom, the blond fox was soon going to be a big brother and baby brother was soon to be an uncle at a very young age. This was surprising and funny at the same time.

"Calm down Naru-chan," Sasuke said to the pacing blond, who was walking back and forth in front of a large tent where several other demon's were giving birth along with his father. Screams of pain and the crying of newborn babes came from the tent, making the blond worry even more. He had no idea which scream was his father's or which baby cry belonged to his new baby brother.

"How can I calm down when my father just went into labor about an hour ago?" Naruto snapped back, keeping up his pacing. Sasuke's eyebrows rose into his forehead at the snippy fox and shook his head.

Eight hours later, Kyuubi exited the tent, sweat covering his brow. But he had a huge grin on his face and wanted the others to fallow him. The other births were done for the moment and would have a few minutes to spend time with Minato and the newborn babe. Minato was fast asleep and getting cleaned up, being prepared to change to another tent away from the birthing tent. They called it the nursing tent, where they-Minato and the baby-would be staying until the fox was strong enough to walk on his own.

Being cleaned and changed, Minato was left alone for the moment while a nurse handed Kyuubi the baby, who too was sleeping peacefully in a blue blanket. It was a boy with black hair like Orochimaru's, but his skin was verbally tan and they knew when the baby opened his eyes, they would be blue. The elf grinned down at the baby like it was his own son before handing it to Naruto.

The young blond fox took the boy gently like he was made of glass and cradled him in his arms. The baby wiggled from being manhandled to another person and opened his eyes to show that his eyes were indeed blue, but not a bright sky blue like Minato's and Naruto's, instead it was a deep navy blue with slitted pupils like a snake. So the boy was a snake demon, huh? What will Minato think?

The baby looked up at the young fox with curious eyes as Naruto glanced back down just as curious. "What's his name?" the blond asked, not taking his eyes away from the baby.

"Minato had decided on Usagi Uzimaki a couple of months ago," Kyuubi said smiling at the baby in Naruto's arms. Handing the baby back to the elf, Naruto suddenly gasped as pain ran across his stomach and crumbled to the floor.

Sasuke knelt down by his side quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I'm hurting around my stomach," Naruto whimpered, giving a small pained scream as another came. Sasuke was suddenly handed Usagi, who than gave him to a nurse, while Kyuubi lifted up Minato to go to the nursing tent as Naruto was placed down on the futon where his father once laid. Several women demons were at his side, undressing him and laying a blanket over his legs. Sasuke was sitting at his side, holding his hand as Hinata told him to push when another contraction came on.

Naruto did as ordered and began to push as a contraction came on. The fox had never felt so much pain in his life; he had no idea that demons could give birth like women can! But instead of coming out from a vagina, they came out through his entrance, causing a lot more pain for men than women. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain washed over his body, squeezing Sasuke's hand.

When the first was out several hours later, the second didn't take as long. Cleaned redressed in clean clothes, Naruto was taken to the nursing tent beside his father's bed. They were on actual beds this time instead of futons; they were pampered since they had just given birth to future demons that would make a great impact on the world some day.

Naruto was near falling asleep, but he wanted to stay awake long enough to name his children, which were both girls. Sasuke held one as Naruto held the other, noticing that they were both doves and had black hair and pale skin. When they both started to cry out in hunger, opening their eyes, the parents found out that they both had Naruto's eyes. Smiling tiredly, Naruto feed both of them, having no idea that he too could produce milk like women could, toes curling at the sensation placed on his nipples. The dove smirked and watched his mate protectively and babies as they feed.

"Naruto, my heart is swelling with joy and I love you so much," Sasuke whispered, kissing his mate lightly on the lips. Naruto let out a happy sigh, closing his eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto replied. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise Naruto."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "What are we going to name our babies?"

"Hmm, how about Mikoto after my mother and Kushina after your mother." Sasuke smiled at his mate as the blue eyes swelled up with tears in happiness. Naruto readily agreed and told the dove how much he loved him. "I love you, so much." The fox smiled and soon fell asleep son afterward, the babies being picked by the nurses, who brought them to the other cradles that held other babies in them, leaving the couple alone for the moment.

Life was soon to get better.


End file.
